Tempête
by foolishBee
Summary: Et le vent, seul témoin de l'extinction d'une flamme d'antan si vive et flamboyante se risqua à valser entre les feuilles mortes et emporta avec elles les dernières traces d'un tableau si déchirant que le ciel en pleure encore. OS en 4 parties.
1. Automne

**Disclaimer:** je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois, le manga Naruto et les personnages appartiennent à M. Masashi Kishimoto. "Tempête", elle, n'appartient qu'à moi

**Edit 22 mai 2013:** chapitre corrigé

* * *

_« Pendant que la marée monte  
Et que chacun refait ses comptes  
J'emmène au creux de mon ombre  
Des poussières de toi_

_Le vent les portera_

_Tout disparaîtra_

_Le vent les portera »_

"Le vent nous portera" - Noir Désir

* * *

« C'est fini.»

S'en suivit un silence lourd, pesant, seulement troublé de temps à autre par les hurlements du vent qui faisait voltiger autour d'eux les vestiges d'un bel été si distant à présent. Ces mots prononcés sur un ton détaché avaient sonné comme le glas de la fin du monde. Ses yeux humides s'étaient écarquillés l'espace d'un quart de seconde, d'un battement de cœur comme si son être entier venait de subir un électrochoc, et elle releva presque instinctivement ses yeux vers les siens. Bien sûr, il détourna le regard, cherchant à tout prix à esquiver ces deux perles qui causeraient tôt ou tard sa soumission et la reprise de ce cycle infernal qu'était leur relation.

Elle tenta de murmurer quelque chose, mais buta sur les mots, encore et encore; toute sa verve, ce torrent de verbes et de prose auxquels elle était habituée semblaient avoir été terrassés par les épaisses cascades qui roulaient sur ses joues et qui, tantôt s'infiltraient dans sa bouche, y laissant un goût amèrement salé, tantôt poursuivaient leur course effrénée pour s'écraser lourdement au sol en formant des constellations éparpillées çà et là au gré du vent d'automne.

Devinant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à prononcer la moindre parole, il soupira longuement, les sourcils légèrement froncés - comme s'il remettait soudain en doute ses propres paroles et reprit d'une voix presque inaudible:

« C'est fini, répéta-t-il, toi, moi, tout ça...»

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un tic nerveux qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, avant de reprendre une posture plus rigide, plus droite, plus ferme et de planter résolument ses prunelles légèrement voilées par un voile de tristesse dans les siennes.

« Ça ne peut plus continuer. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il faut y mettre un terme...», ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide en insistant bien sur le "tu".

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, peut-être était-ce cette attitude détachée, ce ton froid ou encore cette résolution infaillible qui semblait émaner de son interlocuteur, peut-être était-ce l'accusation contre sa propre personne qu'il avait si habilement dissimulée dans ses dernières paroles mais quelque chose explosa alors en elle.

« C'est fini ? », murmura-t-elle

Il eut un léger pincement de cœur à l'entente de toute la peine que contenait sa voix.

« Comment ça, c'est fini ?, se mit-elle soudainement à hurler en le fixant d'un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Qui t'autorise à dire que c'est fini ? Qui es-tu pour décider à ma place ? - elle essuya les traces de son désarroi d'un air rageur de la main. **Tu** m'as trompée - il grimaça - et tu... - elle sembla chercher ses mots quelques instants - tu m'as détruite. Tu m'entends ? Détruite...oui, c'est ça, détruite...,répéta-t-elle en hochant presque hystériquement la tête. C'est...c'est comme si un jour j'étais une sorte de colosse capable de braver vents et marées sans jamais flancher et que, le lendemain, je me retrouvais dans le corps de cette fille pathétique qui passe ses journées à pleurer et à se lamenter sur son sort. Tu m'as piétinée, écrasée, asphyxiée avant de me jeter au vent. Tu sais ce que ça fait de s'arracher le cœur ? C'est ce dont j'avais l'impression à chaque fois que je te voyais sortir. Je vivais constamment dans la peur que tu recommences et que tu m'abandonnes comme tous les autres...»

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux et ses mots restèrent suspendus en l'air quelques instants, tandis qu'il ne pouvait toujours rien faire si ce n'est la regarder se mettre à nu, lui dire à nouveau tout ce qu'elle était incapable de dire à qui que ce soit d'autre. Soudainement, deux pupilles blanches rencontrèrent de nouveau le bleu saphir de ses yeux et elle continua d'un ton hargneux.

« Alors, oui, j'ai voulu te faire du mal. Oui, j'ai voulu te faire ressentir ma solitude, ma colère, mon mal-être. Oui, j'ai voulu que toi aussi tu souffres et que tu sentes l'oxygène se raréfier sitôt que je me décide à poser un pied hors de chez nous. Je voulais que tu me comprennes, que tu ne voies que moi, que tu oublies tout le reste - qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien être plus important que nous deux ? - elle se tut. Tu m'as trompée. Mais, tu sais - elle sourit amèrement, les yeux humides - je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, j'ai fait de même. Tu m'as trompée. Je t'ai trompé. On est quitte.»

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il aurait voulu répliquer, lui hurler qu'elle ne comprenait rien, que la vie n'était pas aussi facile...mais était-il réellement en position d'argumenter ? Ils étaient tous les deux fautifs, mais pourquoi lui semblait-il qu'il était, des deux, celui dont la défense était la moins acceptable...?

« Alors, poursuivit-elle les poings serrés, une certaine autorité se dégageant de sa personne, je t'interdis de me quitter maintenant. Je t'interdis d'essayer de me faire porter la faute de l'échec de notre relation. Je t'interdis de dire qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, parce que si tu le fais... - elle étouffa un sanglot -Seigneur, si tu fais ça, je t'effacerai à tout jamais de ma vie.»

Son cœur manqua alors un battement. Qu'avait-elle donc dit ?

« Je t'enfermerai dans cette petite boîte dans un sombre coin de mon esprit, j'effacerai tous les souvenirs que j'ai pu avoir un jour de toi, je te fuirai comme la peste et je ne prononcerai plus jamais ton nom - son ton se radoucit légèrement et elle sourit d'un air accablé. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça va être difficile je voudrais recoller les morceaux car, après tout, tu es ma raison de vivre - elle rit, brièvement, joyeusement, comme si son cœur n'était pas momentanément défectueux. Mais, s'il le faut, je parcourrai la terre entière à la recherche d'un remède contre ce poison qu'est mon amour pour toi, finit-elle fermement. Alors réfléchis bien à ce que tu es en train de dire. Il n'est plus seulement question de ta fierté ou de ma naïveté, je te parle de concret, là, je te parle de nous, de toi, de moi. Parce que...»

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant un nouveau torrent de larmes jaillir de ses magnifiques orbes opalines alors qu'elle portait ses deux mains à son sein gauche, là où étaient supposément censées se trouver les ruines de ce _feu_ organe vital.

« Parce que...je ne peux pas continuer à t'aimer plus que je ne m'aime.»

Elle s'écroula alors sur ses genoux. Il eut soudain envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter et de parcourir son cou, son front et sa nuque de baisers cajoleurs Il voulut lui dire que tout irait bien, que ce n'était qu'une passade, que leur amour était plus fort que tout, plus fort que cette tempête qui semblait vouloir s'abattre sur eux. Il voulut sécher ses larmes et l'enfermer à jamais dans une cage dont les barreaux ne seraient rien d'autre que ses bras, raison pour laquelle il s'avança alors vers d'elle.  
Le bruit des feuilles dorées qu'il écrasait sur son passage l'alerta et, le voyant se diriger vers elle, elle leva subitement un bras, la paume de sa main dirigée vers lui, afin de lui intimer de s'arrêter. Surpris, son corps se figea alors et il attendit quelques minutes, qu'elle se relève, époussette son pantalon et recommence sa tirade.

« Je-je ne peux plus faire ça, Naruto-_kun_, dit-elle tristement. Ça a déjà failli me coûter la vie et je suis persuadée que ça recommencera. Alors - sa voix s'adoucit - si tu décides de partir pour de bon cette fois-ci, sois-en certain parce que je te promets sur ma vie que je ferai tout pour t'oublier. Même si pour ça je dois renoncer aux plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie. _Dattebayo!_ », finit-elle en lui offrant ce sourire si particulier, sa signature qu'il lui avait transmis au fil des ans.

Il la regarda une bonne minute d'un air ahuri, les yeux grands ouverts. Il profita du fait qu'elle reprenne son souffle après cet interminable monologue pour défaire le poing en lequel s'était transformé sa main lorsqu'elle avait avoué être à bout de force, à bout de lui. Un air triste s'affichait désormais sur leurs deux visages et, affligé, il fit un pas de plus de vers elle. Elle recula de nouveau par réflexe, comme si elle avait peur de lui et de tout ce qu'il signifiait à ses yeux. Elle se tenait droite, ses deux pieds fermement fixés au sol mais ses yeux trahissaient son appréhension, son doute, cette peur démesurée qu'il disparaisse au moindre contact comme une bulle d'air à la surface de l'eau. Elle lui fit penser à une bête traquée, perdue, craintive, et désespérément à la recherche d'un abri.

Sans le réaliser, il tendit une main vers elle, sa façon de la supplier. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors aussitôt. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement mais, bien vite, cette légère pointe de joie laissa place au doute et à l'amertume. Pouvaient-ils vraiment tout oublier de la sorte ? Pouvait-il pardonner sa trahison, oublier cette image de son âme-sœur dans les bras d'un autre ? Mais surtout, avait-il encore le droit de la faire souffrir de la sorte ? De la blesser en lui mentant, de la laisser s'auto-détruite au profit de son propre bonheur, de la voir plonger dans des abysses de plus de plus en plus sombres et profondes sans qu'il ne puisse jamais rien faire pour l'aider ? Il avait les pieds et les mains liées par ses promesses. Comment lui parler sans en divulguer aucune ? Comment bâtir une relation si l'honnêteté n'était pas présente ? Et s'il lui parlait, le croirait-elle seulement ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voudrait pas. Il y avait juste des choses qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer et apprendre cela la briserait plus que de raison...Il ne comprenait plus rien, quand est-ce que tout était devenu si difficile entre eux ?

Il sembla alors se rendre compte de son geste et baissa précipitamment son bras avant de le ranger maladroitement sur son flanc. Et, les yeux baissés, perdus dans cette mer agitée que formaient à présent ses larmes, il murmura:

« Je suis désolé...»

Et le vent, seul témoin de l'extinction d'une flamme d'antan si vive et flamboyante se risqua à valser entre les feuilles mortes et emporta avec elles les dernières traces d'un tableau si déchirant que le ciel en pleure encore.

* * *

Vous pouvez également me suivre sur skyrock sur le blog writingbreathing

Commentaires ? Critiques ? Suggestions ?

Feel free to leave a comment below ~ (et merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait)


	2. Hiver

**Edit 25/05/2013: correction effectuée**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

** à mimii: **merci énormément ! Ca me touche plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer :) La suite sera bientôt en ligne, j'espère qu'elle te plaira également!

* * *

_« _Now I can't walk, I can't talk anymore

Since you walked out of the door

And now I'm stuck living out that night again

I'm not falling apart _»_  
Not falling apart - Maroon 5

* * *

Elle posa sa main contre la fenêtre et la chaleur de celle-ci fit rapidement disparaître les traces blanches que le froid avait laissées sur la vitre. Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur lui apprit qu'un épais manteau blanc avait recouvert les rues habituellement pleines et bondées de son village d'enfance. Pas un son, pas un seul passant, seuls les hurlements du vent transportant avec une agilité disconcertante les petits flocons blancs parvenaient à ses oreilles. Les habitants de Konoha, peu habitués à une telle météo se cachaient, bien au confort dans leurs demeures, et profitaient de la chaleur bienfaisante que pouvaient procurer le feu des cheminées.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire. Contrairement à la majorité des habitants, Hinata avait toujours adoré l'hiver, elle trouvait que cette saison était douce, un temps de paix car – chose rare dans son village – celui-ci semblait toujours bien plus silencieux lorsque la météo se faisait un peu plus capricieuse. C'était un moment propice pour rester chez soi, le flanc contre une vitre propre, une tasse de thé chaud à la main et le regard perdu au loin, dans le confort d'une chaude couverture. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aurait certainement préféré vivre dans un village où l'hiver prédominait, comme Yuki no Kuni. Elle s'était toujours sentie attiré par cette eau glaciale et pourtant si légère. Après tout, il avait neigé le jour où elle était née, celui où elle s'était déclaré à Naruto mais également le jour où il avait enfin daigné lui répondre.

Elle ferma les yeux, souriant amèrement. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours détesté l'hiver. Lui qui avait eu une enfance aussi triste et solitaire, il avait horreur des rares jours où le village de la feuille était plongé dans le silence. Il aimait entendre les marchands hurler le contenu de leur stand, il était rassuré en entendant les cris de bonheur des enfants qui couraient dans les allées étroites. Quoi de plus étonnant ? Il avait une personnalité rayonnante, il illuminait chaque pièce dans laquelle il pénétrait, il était un soleil vivant, comment aurait-il pu aimer une saison aussi silencieuse, calme et froide ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réprima un sanglot. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait rester forte. Après tout, elle le lui avait bien dit, non ? « Je trouverai un remède contre ce poison qu'est mon amour pour toi ». Mais c'était si dur de renoncer, d'abandonner...Si seulement tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Tout avait alors l'air tellement plus simple. Si simple...

* * *

Ce soir-là, la lune était claire et resplendissait comme de la porcelaine. Elle avait toujours été une créature de la nuit, réservée et timide, comme la lune qui ne se montrait que lorsque chacun était couché et, comme Akamaru avait pressenti plutôt dans la journée qu'il allait neiger, elle avait décidé de rester à l'extérieur pour profiter de ce magnifique ballet qu'était la chute des flocons de neige. Elle s'était assise sur la tête du quatrième Hokage, comme elle _l_'avait vu si souvent le faire et , les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes qu'elle avait ramenées contre sa poitrine, elle s'était relaxée en laissant son regard vagabonder au loin, émerveillée par la vue qu'était son village de nuit.

Bien vite ses pensées avaient dérivé vers la personne qu'elle admirait depuis près de 17 ans, maintenant - pour ne pas simplement dire depuis sa naissance - et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir sotte d'espérer encore qu'il la remarque. Elle s'était déclarée il y avait déjà près de 6 mois, mais son prince charmant ne semblait pas pressé de lui donner une réponse claire et nette. Certes, il y eu avait une guerre, le retour de Sasuke dans le village et la reconstruction de ce dernier durant cet intervalle de temps, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu de la faire attendre aussi longtemps. C'était même étonnant car Naruto n'était pas du genre à faire attendre – ni même à attendre, d'ailleurs. Il aimait foncer dans le tas et parlait souvent bien trop vite et sans réfléchir. Elle s'était même attendue à ce qu'il vienne la voir après son cuisant échec contre Pain pour lui dire, les sourcils froncés, la mine sérieuse, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'engager avec elle – Kiba lui avait rapporté qu'il avait agi de la sorte avec Sakura. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas se voiler la face, elle était moins belle, moins brillante, moins sociable et moins intelligente que Sakura. Alors, s'il refusait l'amour de cette dernière, pourquoi accepterait-il ne serait-ce que d'être vue avec quelqu'un comme elle ? Bien sûr elle avait progressé depuis l'académie, elle était moins timide, plus forte , son père avait en quelque sorte fini par reconnaître sa valeur et ses relations avec Neji étaient désormais plus fraternelles mais cela n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de son rayon de soleil. Non, le simple fait qu'il respire le même air qu'elle était un miracle.

Elle soupira tristement et ses yeux se fixèrent longuement sur leur jumelle unique, là haut dans le ciel. Elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle à l'arrière, étouffés par l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était formée autour d'elle et qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise lorsqu'elle sentit un vêtement chaud atterir sur ses épaules. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers sa droite et, là, elle _l_'aperçut. Naruto, en simple t-shirt – orange criard, bien entendu -, lui fit un sourire en coin avant de prendre place à côté d'elle, les jambes pliées sous ses fesses. C'est en observant ses bras nus qu'elle comprit qu'il venait de poser sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle se sentit brusquement rougir, non seulement par ce petit détail mais également par la proximité du corps de Naruto.

« Naruto-_kun_... »

Il tourna brièvement la tête en l'entendant prononcer son prénom et ses joues rosirent légèrement tandis qu'elle se demandait si elle était déjà plus rouge qu'une tomate. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche avant de la fermer aussitôt, ses mains semblaient vouloir jouer ensemble comme le faisaient les siennes quand elle était nerveuse et elle trouva cela assez étrange. Était-il gêné ?

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il sembla se calmer et, forçant ses mains à se séparer l'une de l'autre, il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement et de lui sourire.

« Belle soirée, _ne_ ? »

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il sembla rapidement regretter ses paroles et se gifla le front en murmurant – pas aussi discrètement qu'il l'aurait voulu – à quel point cette remarque était stupide. « _"Belle soirée ?" Mais je croyais que Naruto-kun détestait l'hiver.._.»

Elle comprit vite qu'elle avait dit cela à voix haute quand il se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement avant de lui offrir son sourire resplendissant et de lui répondre.

« C'est vrai, il fait trop froid et comme la chauffage ne fonctionne plus chez moi, je dois toujours utiliser au moins cinq couvertures ! », rigola-t-il

Elle lui sourit, compatissante. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème dans sa demeure mais elle avait fréquemment entendu Kiba se plaindre parce que sa mère aimait s'improviser plombière - ce qui, de toute évidence, était le plus gros mensonge de la décennie - et avait détruit leur tuyauterie par manque de connaissance.

En la voyant sourire, il sentit doucement sa nervosité diminuer et tourna enfin son buste entier vers elle.

« Mais je sais que tu adores l'hiver ! », ajouta-t-il, le même sourire éblouissant toujours en place

Elle fut surprise. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Ils ne se parlaient qu'occasionnellement et, généralement, c'était pour les besoins d'une mission. Et elle ne se rappelait pas d'une seule mission effectuée ensemble où il avait neigé.

« C'est Neji qui me l'a dit. Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure... »

Elle lui sourit de nouveau, qu'était-elle censée répondre à ça ? Elle devrait être plus sociable...  
Il recommença cet étrange jeu avec ses mains, les yeux plantés au sol.

« Euh, Na-Naruto-_kun_, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? », osa-t-elle enfin demander lorsque le silence devint trop pesant

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et la fixa quelques secondes tandis qu'elle s'empourprait suite à son audace. Il soupira de...résignation ?

« Pas exactement. Je voulais te parler...  
- Me parler ? D-de quoi ?, inutile de dire qu'elle était franchement prise au dépourvu  
- Euh...tu vois, c'est...c'est par rapport à l'autre jour ! Enfin...ça fait quand même longtemps, tu sais ? Tu dois déjà avoir oublié...Désolé. J'ai pas fait exprès. Tu d-dois me détester maintenant. Mais je...il me fallait du temps alors...Hinata-chan, c'est...enfin, je pensais que...et puis Sakura-chan m'a dit que, et là Sai a jouté et...bref, tu vois ? Du coup je suis venu parce qu'il faut...err...tu comprends ? »

Elle le dévisagea un instant. Si elle n'était pas aussi sûre du contraire, elle aurait juré que la personne en face d'elle n'était non pas Naruto mais bien son double masculin.

« P-Pas exactement. Est-ce que tu-tu peux redire ça plus doucement, s'il-te-plaît ? », elle lui sourit gentiment.

Il inspira profondément.

« Je suis venu te parler de ton combat contre Pain ! », débita-il- à grande vitesse.

_Ah_. Hinata pâlit.

« Eh ? Hinata, t'es toute blanche...enfin, tu l'étais déjà, mais là t'es encore plus blanche ! Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça va hein ! Je vais te laisser tranquille... »

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux en le voyant s'agiter. Il voulait lui parler. _Naruto-kun_ voulait lui parler. De Pain, de son "combat", de sa déclaration. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça, elle n'allait tout de même pas fuir maintenant. Elle serra ses points autour de ses jambes et releva les yeux vers lui.

« N-Non, tout va bien Naruto-kun. J'étais juste un peu surprise. Donc, tu disais que tu-  
- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Je peux aller chercher Sakura-chan, si tu veux ! », la coupa-t-il en se relevant, prêt à les transporter tous deux au domicile de sa coéquipière.

Sans même le réaliser, elle attrapa sa main et le tira vers elle, le forçant à s'asseoir avant de répondre sans doute trop fort.

« Tout va bien Naruto-kun ! - elle sembla se rendre compte de son ton et rougit en le radoucissant - Tu-tu voulais me parler, alors nous allons parler », finit-elle calmement.

Surpris par cet éclat, il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur elle et ses joues empourprées. Il sourit intérieurement, elle avait raison. Il devait cesser d'éviter le sujet.

« Hm, alors, par rapport à ta...ta...ahem  
- Ma dé-déclaration ? Compléta-t-elle, mortifiée  
- Oui, _ça,_ répondit-il gêné. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. J'a-j'avais besoin de temps.  
- De temps ?, elle pencha la tête 'incompréhension  
- Oui. Tu vois, comment dire...? Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent d'entendre une fille me dire qu'elle m-m'aime. Enfin, il y a eu Sakura-chan mais ça ne compte pas - était-elle la seule à remarquer cette pointe de tristesse dans sa voix? J'avais besoin de temps pour savoir quoi te répondre...  
- O-oh. Et maintenant, tu sais ?  
- Oui. Enfin je pense. », il détourna le regard et laissa celui-ci couver son village d'enfance quelques instants.

Elle ne put que le regarder. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi calme et serein.

Il tourna de nouveau ses prunelles vers elle et inspira profondément.

« Tu vois, Hinata-chan, j'ai toujours été seul quand j'étais petit. Il m'a fallu du temps pour vous rencontrer tous, toi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Gros Sourcils, Neji...bref, pour me faire des amis. Et aujourd'hui encore j'ai toujours peur que vous... - il chercha le mot apprprié, peu habitué à partager ses craintes intimes avec quelqu'un - hm, que vous disparaissiez et que je me retrouve de nouveau _seul _- elle l'observa murmurer ce mot avec crainte, compatissant. Mais, jusqu'ici ça me convenait. Au moins j'étais capable de créer de nouveaux liens et d'en avoir suffisamment pour être heureux même si certains d'entre eux se brisaient - il grimaça. Pourtant...on ne m'avait encore jamais dit qu'on m'aimait. Alors, quand...quand tu m'as dit ça devant Pain, ça-ça m'a fait un choc...J'ai encore du mal à le croire.»

Son regard s'adoucit. Durant tout ce temps, elle avait cru que Naruto ne lui répondait pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle méritait de réponse alors que, en réalité, il tentait juste de comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser douter ainsi. Se poussant mentalement à cesser de bégayer, elle avança timidement ses mains vers lui et les enroula autour des siennes.

« Pourtant, je le pensais, Naruto-kun. Chaque mot, chaque syllable. Je t'aime.» murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue dire cela.

« Mais...pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il, incrédule  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit...Je t'admire depuis l'académie, si ce n'est pas avant, Naruto-kun. J'ai toujours été éblouie par ta personnalité, ton aptitude à ne jamais abandonner même quand tout le monde te tournait le dos, ta volonté de protéger tes amis coûte que coûte. Tu as été tout d'abord un objet de fascination puis mon modèle. J'ai toujours été attirée par ta personnalité...si vivante et...bruyante – il grimaça. Mais ce sont des qualités, à mes yeux. Moi qui ai toujours été aussi timide et invisible, tes manies, ton obstination sans limite, cette manière que tu avais de te faire remarquer, d'attirer le regard des autres, je les ai toujours enviées. Tu m'as permis de fuir cette partie lâche de ma personne. Tu m'as appris à me battre pour ce en quoi je crois, tu es comme un soleil, chaud, inatteignable, explosif, scintillant et tous ces détails font que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, admit-elle en rougissant  
- Hinata..., il serra ses mains dans les siennes  
- Je-je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi de comprendre ça. Je peux aussi comprendre que tu m'en veuilles de n'avoir jamais rien fait jusqu'alors, même dans notre enfance quand tu étais si seul. Après tout j'aurais dû braver ma timidité et tenter de te parler ne serait-ce qu'une fois - elle sourit amèrement. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne remet pas en doute mon amour pour toi. J'en suis aussi certaine que tu es sûr d'aimer ce village. »

Il la regarda tenter de cacher ses rougeurs en baissant encore plus la tête et sourit. Il posa son index et son médius droit sur son menton et releva sa tête avant de fixer la mer agitée dans laquelle semblaient baigner ses yeux.

« Merci, Hinata-_chan_.  
- D-de rien, elle tenta de dévier son regard en tournant la tête mais il la maintint en place  
- Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça, mais je suis content d'être aimé ! »

Était-ce son imagination où son cœur venait sérieusement de manquer un battement ? Et son sourire brillait trop, elle était aveuglée ! Elle piqua de nouveau un fard.

« Hinata...  
- O-Oui ?  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai beau comprendre ce que tu dis, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que veut dire "aimer". Je ne veux pas te dire quelque chose maintenant que je regretterai plus tard et qui te fera du mal... - _Ah_. Ca faisait mal. Là, au milieu de sa poitrine. Est-ce qu'il y avait même quoique ce soit à cet endroit ?- Et puis je ne veux pas que Neji m'immobilise en apprenant que je t'ai fait pleurer, ajouta-t-il en se souvenant douloureusement de sa dernière session d'entraînement avec Neji  
- Je-je comprends, Naruto-kun. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ma dé-déclaration de toute façon. Je ne serai qu'un boulet pour toi.  
- Huh ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, il la regarda sans comprendre  
- Et puis je suis sûre et certaine que Sakura-_san_ serait ravie de sortir avec toi !, elle tenta de sourire d'un air enjoué, refrénant au plus possible les larmes qui menaçaient de couler  
- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?  
- Après tout j'aurais du m'en douter, tu l'aimes depuis l'académie et elle te voit enfin à ta juste valeur. C'est enfin ta chance et Sakura-_san_ est une gentille fille, vous allez bien ensemble », continua-t-elle sans faire attention à ses paroles...

Il la saisit par les épaules presque violemment.

« Hinata, arrête ! »

Elle sursauta de nouveau, jamais Naruto ne s'était adressé de la sorte à son égard. En observant ses yeux dirigés vers ses joues, elle comprit que les larmes s'étaient mises à dévaler ces deux montagnes de chair sans l'affecter. Il sembla se rendre compte de sa violence en la voyant grimacer à son contact, c'est alors qu'il éloigna rapidement ses mains.

« Désolé ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler et de pleurer, je voulais juste que tu m'écoutes. »

Il jeta à un nouveau regard vers elle et fut peiné de croiser ses perles si tristes. Il approcha sa main droite vers son visage et essuya patiemment ses larmes tout en parlant.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te voir comme un fardeau, Hinata-chan. Tu es une des meilleures kunoichi que je connaisse. Ne le répète à personne, mais Neji m'a dit une fois qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner plus souvent parce qu'il avait peur que tu lui foutes une raclée un de ces jours ! Hehe. »

Elle sentit une fois de plus la chaleur lui monter aux joues, non pas suite au commentaire de Neji mais parce que son héro personnel, son Soleil venait de la complimenter et de la toucher.

« Et je n'aime plus Sakura. »

Dire qu'elle était peu surprise revenait à dire que la combinaison de Lee était _légèrement_ moulante.

« A vrai dire, je ne pense pas l'avoir aimée un jour. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'étais toujours seul dans mon enfance. Aucun des enfants du village ne voulait jouer avec moi parce que leurs parents le leur interdisaient. Un jour, j'ai vu Sakura. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle parce qu'elle avait un grand front et, je crois que j'ai été attiré par elle parce qu'elle était un peu comme moi...rejetée – _là_, sa poitrine était si étroite. Et, quelques semaines plus tard, elle portait un bandeau, son front était exposé à la vue de tous et elle avait été acceptée par les autres presque tout de suite. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis persuadé que je l'aimais. Parce qu'en la voyant jouer avec les autres, j'ai pris conscience que je pouvais à mon tour être accepté. Elle est devenue en quelque sorte mon modèle, un rappel constant de ce que je pourrais être un jour » finit-il, gêné, en détournant le regard

Son regard se radoucit et elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je comprends. »

Il la regarda pour la énième fois et se demanda comment, comment cette fille, non cette femme pourtant si timide, discrète et réservée parvenait à le comprendre. Comment elle parvenait à l'aimer après toutes ces années – il faut dire qu'il n'avait compris la raison de ses rougissements et malaises que parce que Kiba l'avait "apostrophé" quelques semaines plus tôt pour lui demander pourquoi sa coéquipière semblait encore attendre une réponse de sa part. Et puis, que lui avait-elle fait pour que sa langue se délie autant ? Il avait pour habitude de repousser son enfance, cette partie triste et regrettable de son existence, dans un coin de son esprit. Et, jusqu'ici, il était parfaitement parvenu à l'oublier. Même Sakura ne savait rien de ses états d'âme, de son incapacité à « aimer », des tourments dans lesquels la simple prononciation de ce mot le plongeait. Mais devant cette personne si sincère, honnête et simple, ses barrières semblaient disparaître. Après tout, elle l'avait aimé durant presque toute son existence – chose qui le dépassait toujours -, elle devait bien le comprendre, non ?

« Mais, Naruto-_kun_...  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors si-si tu n'aimes plus Sakura-san ?  
- Ah oui, _ça _- il avait presque oublié le sujet de la conversation. Hum, euh, - sa main rejoignit presque instinctivement l'arrière de sa tête – je-je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'est l'amour avec un grand « A ». Mais, quitte à le découvrir, j'aimerais bien que ce soit avec toi, Hinata-_chan._ »

Là, pour le coup, son coeur s'était envolé loin, loin, dans les airs et dansait sûrement la samba avec les étoiles mais cela lui importait peu. La bouche formant un parfait « o », les yeux toujours humides, témoignant une joie indescriptible bien que voilée d'un peu de doute, elle le dévisagea à la recherche du moindre indice.

« Tu veux dire que... ? »

Il lui sourit puis les releva tous deux et se mit à genou – Sai avait lu dans un livre que les garçons devaient faire ça quand ils demandaient à une « jeune demoiselle » de passer à un nouveau stade de leur relation...et c'est bien ce qu'ils allaient faire, non ?

Il lui tint la main et, le rouge aux joues, se lança :

« Hinata-_chan_...veux-tu être ma petite-amie ? Je te préviens, je ne serai pas le parfait petit-ami, je suis impatient, bruyant, hyperactif, je ne me nourris pas correctement, je n'ai aucune manière à table, je risque probablement d'oublier toutes les dates importantes comme ton anniversaire et je suis un peu idiot sur les bords, mais je te promets que je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse. »

Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était le sourire éclatant qu'il lui avait offert avec sa demande, la sensation de sa main chaude dans la sienne, le fait qu'elle avait clairement aperçue la _Godaime_ les observer du haut de sa tour, la demande elle-même ou tout simplement la position compromettante dans laquelle il l'avait faite mais ses yeux roulèrent bien trop rapidement vers l'arrière et elle eut à peine de le temps de murmurer un « oui » presque inaudible qu'elle tomba dans les pommes.

Il la rattrapa aussi rapidement que possible – son esprit s'était absenté un moment pour faire une danse de la victoire en l'entendant répondre par la positive. Et, en observant l'air apaisé qu'arborait son visage et les deux nuages rouges qui ne voulaient pas quitter ses joues tandis que ses magnifiques cheveux bleu nuit flottaient au gré du vent et que des flocons de neige se posaient çà et là sur son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de se maudire pour ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que cette beauté, dans ces bras, était prête à mourir pour lui.

* * *

Tout était tellement plus simple à l'époque. Elle l'aimait, lui aussi...ou du moins elle avait voulu le croire.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient passé la nuit dans une cave non loin du mont des _Hokage_ parce qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée avant l'aube et qu'il avait eu trop peur de la réaction de son père s'il le voyait ramener sa fille inanimée au domaine familial – et puis il ne pouvait décemment pas l'emmener chez lui.

Le lendemain, tout le monde dans le village était au courant de leur relation et il avait dû subir quelques menaces de Neji, Kiba et Shino tandis que Sakura et Ino avaient chacune à leur tout pris Hinata dans leur bras en lui souhaitant beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de chance – non pas qu'elle pensait en avoir autant besoin.

Leur relation avait commencé très doucement, elle ne voulait pas brusquer Naruto et devait d'abord l'habituer à sa présence, à ses marques d'affection – elle sourit en se rappelant la première fois où elle lui avait offert des chocolats. Il l'avait regardé comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé sur l'épaule et il avait fallu dune bonne demi-heure pour lui expliquer que, oui, il avait oublié la Saint-Valentin et que, non, ces chocolats n'étaient pas pour Sasuke mais bien pour lui – et puis qui lui avait fait croire que la Saint-Valentin était en réalité la Saint-Sasuke ?!

Au bout de 3 ans, il lui avait proposé d'emménager chez lui lui et tout se passait si bien...

A ses côtés, elle avait trouvé plus de confiance en elle, elle ne bégayait plus – ou du moins pas en dehors de l'intimité. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce roc, cette pièce immuable de sa vie, une force indestructible. Naruto lui avait rappelé qu'elle était une femme avant d'être une _kunoichi_, et chaque instant, chaque moment passé dans ses bras ressemblait à un pur cadeau des dieux. Elle était devenue une personne hors du commun, plus ouverte, moins timide et, même si elle conservait ce côté serviable, innocemment gentil et soucieux, il lui avait aussi appris à être ferme, et elle se surprenait parfois à lui jouer des tours quand il ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'avait poussée dans son entraînement et, à présent, il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse battre par sa précieuse petite-amie - bien qu'elle le soupçonnât de la laisser gagner.

Naruto aussi avait changé à son contact, il était devenu plus mature – peut-être parce qu'il avait à son tour rejoint les ANBU avec l'ensemble d l'équipe Gai, Kiba, Sasuke et Shikamaru - et, bien qu'il n'abandonnât jamais son amour pour les _râmens_, il apprit à manger plus sainement – au grand soulagement de Sakura et de Tsunade. Bien sûr, il restait ce gamin impatient, incroyablement bruyant et aux tenues d'un orange extravagant mais elle n'aurait voulu qu'il change cela pour rien au monde. Après tout, c'était pour ces « défauts » qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Il lui avait fallu près d'un an pour être capable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Bien sûr, il le pensait, le lui montrait, mais il avait toujours peur de le lui dire, comme si ces trois mots allaient absolument tout changer entre eux. Et, quand, un an après, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés chez lui à cause d'une tempête de neige dans tout le pays du feu, qu'elle lui avait servi pour la énième fois du thé chaud à la camomille, qu'il l'avait remercié pour la énième fois de son sourire félin, qu'il l'avait pris pour la énième fois dans ses bras puissants, qu'elle avait caressé pour la énième fois ses taches de naissance d'un air purement adorateur et qu'il l'avait imaginée pour la énième fois le faire le lendemain, le jour d'après, celui d'après et tout ceux qui suivraient, il s'était penché doucement vers son oreille, remarquant la teinte rouge que ceux-ci prenaient et lui avait susurré ces deux syllabes. Elle en avait pleuré toute la nuit...Et, alors qu'il la consolait dans ses bras, il remarqua que cet aveu avait effectivement changé quelque chose entre eux : ils n'avaient plus rien à se cacher. Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour. Doucement, sensuellement, amoureusement. Pour la première fois.

Depuis ce jour, ils n'avaient plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre - en dehors du contenu des missions, bien entendu. Il leur arrivait souvent de passer une journée entière dans leur lit, à s'imaginer leur futur, leur maison, leurs enfants. Ils ne parlaient pas encore de mariage – non pas que ça la dérange mais Naruto avait besoin de temps, de plus de temps, et même s'il ne le lui dirait pas par gêne, il y avait des choses qui ne nécessitaient pas de mots entre eux. Ils vivaient dans un cocon chaleureux, leur propre bulle de bonheur et rien ne pouvait les troubler. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce jour...

* * *

« C'est hors de question !, Naruto écrasa son poing sur la table et jeta un regard noir vers la personne qui venait de suggérer cette..._horreur_  
- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en mesure de vous opposer à quoique ce soit. Hinata-sama – il prononça le « sama » d'un air dédaigneux – savait parfaitement quels risques elle encourait en fréquentant quelqu'un comme..._vous._  
- Espèce de-  
- Naruto, gronda Neji. T'énerver ne servira à rien. »

Naruto ravala difficilement la bile qui lui était monté à la gorge et se tourna vers le sujet de cette discussion. Hinata était assise depuis tout à l'heure et ne pipait mot. Les mains sur les genoux, assisse en position _seiza_, elle se contentait de fixer le sol d'air morne, le visage inexpressif. Elle avait l'impression que son âme avait quitté son corps. Comment s'appelait-elle, encore ? Tout semblait si confus, si compliqué. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle ne voulait pas ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver Naruto-_kun_ pendant son entraînement et le voir manger ses rouleaux à la cannelle d'un air suspicieux, l'entendre dire que ce n'était pas de la « vraie nourriture », qu'il préférait largement ses _râmens_ et lui sourire tendrement. Comme d'habitude. Mais pourquoi était-elle là ? Avec eux ? Ces gens, qui la méprisaient, la haïssaient. Qu'on lui apporte de l'eau, elle se sentait défaillir !

Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans l'enceinte de la demeure des Hyûga. Les anciens avaient voulu s'entretenir avec Hinata – seule – mais Neji, sachant quel en était le sujet, avait expressément demandé à Naruto de la rejoindre.

Ils voulaient la marier. Enfin, pas exactement. Ils avaient commencé par lui rappeler qu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans, que cela faisait trois ans ans qu'elle rejetait demande sur demande – Naruto avait paru surpris en entendant cela. Apparemment, son père – conscient de _l'affection_ qu'elle portait au Jinchurki et vice versa - avait jusqu'à alors fait de son mieux pour repousser le plus possible le jour fatidique où elle devrait choisir un prétendant, mais les anciens étaient pressés, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi l'héritière – une _femme_, qui plus est – n'était pas encore ne serait-ce que fiancée à un bon parti. Autant dire qu'à l'entente de sa relation avec l'Uzumaki, le conseil des Hyûga n'avait pas été peu mécontent.

Le prétendant en question s'appelait Yuki Yamamoto, il venait d'une famille prospère d'Iwa no Kuni et celle-ci souhaitait s'associer avec les Hyûga, tout d'abord pour solidifier les rapports entre les deux villages mais également pour s'associer avec un des clans les plus puissants du monde ninja.  
Naruto avait vu rouge lorsque cette bande de vieux croûlants comme il aimait les appelait avait insisté pour qu'Hinata "reprenne ses esprits" et qu'elle "comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'associer avec quelqu'un comme _lui_". Il leur avait hurlé toute sa rage, sa frustration, son désespoir à force d'insultes, de menaces toutes aussi inefficaces les unes que les autres.

Les anciens leur avaient expliqué que c'était la tradition, que la guerre avait beau être terminée, l'héritière devait faire passer le bien-être du clan avant tout. Et même si Naruto était sans doute le futur Hokage de Konoha et qu'il avait combattu à leurs côtés et sauver le village de la feuille, il n'en restait pas moins un Jinchuurki – personne n'avait manqué le regard noir que Hinata lança à son grand-père, Hotaru Hyûga, en l'entendant réduire son homme à l'état de démon. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, son seul recours serait que son père, l'actuel dirigeant du clan, mette fin à cette tradition, qu'il approuve leur relation, qu'il accepte de changer les règles du jeu, mais lui non plus ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. La voix des anciens pesait plus que la sienne et il ne pouvait que rester là, d'un air neutre, à attendre qu'elle finisse par céder.

Naruto, sans doute excédé par le silence qui avait suivi la remarque de Neji, sentit doucement Hinata lui échapper. Ils étaient si proches, leur main se touchaient, mais c'était comme s'ils étaient en réalité à des années lumières l'un de l'autre.

« Hinata ! - elle leva ses yeux vides vers lui, le premier geste depuis vingt bonnes minutes – dis quelque chose ! Fais quelque chose ! Tu ne peux quand même pas les laisser faire ça ! », criait-il, proche de l'hystérie.

Quelque chose cliqua alors en elle, et elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Et si...je refuse ? »

Ce fut comme si chaque personne dans cette assemblée retenait son souffle. Hotaru Hyûga, certainement pris au dépourvu, fronça sévèrement les sourcils tandis que plusieurs personnes du clan, derrière lui, se disputaient avec animation.

« Alors le sceau te sera imposé. »

Naruto se retourna vivement vers le père d'Hiashi qui venait de prononcer cette sentence, les yeux écarquillés, horrifié.

« Comment ça, le sceau lui sera imposé ?! De quel droit vous-  
- Naruto-_kun_ », l'appela Hinata

Il lui fit de nouveau face.

« Calme-toi. Ça me convient. »

Il fronça à son tour les sourcils.

« Comment ça, "ça te convient" ? Tu vas juste rester là et les laisser t'imposer la même chose que Neji simplement parce que tu refuses d'être leur petit chien ?! C'est hors de question – il se retourna de nouveau vers l'ancien – il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! »

Elle l'attrapa par la manche et planta ses yeux calmes et légèrement contrariés dans les siens.

« Viens, Naruto-_kun_, on en reparlera à la maison. »

Il n'avait jamais su résister à cette moue boudeuse et il sentit alors tous ses arguments s'évaporer. Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsque Hiashi fit enfin entendre sa voix.

« Hinata !  
- Oui, père ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant lentement vers lui, un vague sourire aux lèvres  
- Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu es en train de faire ! Tu vas le regretter ! Tu te diriges vers une vie de souffr-  
- Neji-nii-san a bien vécu vingt-deux-ans ans avec ce sceau, non ? Je pense que je peux essayer d'en faire autant.  
- Je ne te parle pas de ça et tu le sais parfaitement !, s'énerva-t-il  
- Je, elle sembla hésiter, je m'y accommoderai. »

Naruto ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait alors entre la fille et le père. S'accommoder à quoi ? De quoi parlaient-ils, bon sang ? Hiashi lui lança alors un regard sévère. Si elle voulait être bornée, il allait jouer sur ses points faibles.

« Tu t'y accommoderas ? Et est-ce que tu as pensé à l'avenir ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à _Naruto_ ? »

Là, il était complètement perdu. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec moi ? », osa-t-il enfin demander

Hiashi le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Hinata le devança.

« Père !  
- Il doit savoir, Hinata.  
- Naruto n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. C'est mon choix ! », s'emporta-t-elle

S'en suivit un duel de regards entre la brune et son père. La tension dans la pièce sembla monter d'un cran. Naruto se tourna vers Hinata.

« Savoir quoi, Hinata ? Si ça nous concerne, je veux savoir. »

Elle souffla en regardant sur le côté, sa main se resserrant autour de la sienne. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

« Ce n'est...  
- Le sceau qu'on imposera à Hinata-nii-san la rendra stérile.  
- ...rien. »

C'était Hanabi qui avait parlé. Elle s'était soudainement levée, ne supportant plus de voir sa sœur mettre sa vie, son avenir en danger, pour lui, un _homme_. Il devait il y avoir une raison pour laquelle elle avait si peur de lui avouer la vérité et même si celle-ci était la cause de leur rupture, elle préférait mille fois permettre à Hinata de s'épanouir auprès d'une vraie famille plutôt que de se contenter d'une vague romance. Elle n'avait pas travaillé autant pour se contenter de si peu !

Neji et Hiashi baissèrent la tête. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour eux, et cela les révoltait plus que de raison.

Naruto, lui, était figé de stupeur. _Stérile_. Ce mot résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. _Stérile_. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre comment le corps d'une femme – non, celui d'un _être humain_ – fonctionne. _Stérile_. Et ce mot-là ne sonnait en rien comme une bonne nouvelle. _Stérile_. Il regarda Hinata fixer sa petite sœur avec toute la colère que sa personnalité lui permettait de rassembler avant de le regarder avec appréhension. _Stérile_. Elle tremblait de peur. _Stérile_.Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, à faire, parce qu'elle semblait frôler la crise cardiaque à force de le regarder comme ça. _Stérile_. Il réfléchit un instant à quelque chose à dire et ce fut sans surprise qu'il hurla haut et fort :

« Quoi ?!  
- Na-Naruto-kun, elle essaya de le rassurer mais il s'était déjà retourné vers le conseil  
- C'est quoi encore cette connerie ? Ca ne va pas, non ?! Hinata ne vous servira pas de cobaye pour une autre de vos expériences sataniques, bande de démons écervelés !  
- Na-Naruto-kun, ça-ça me convient, tenta-t-elle de plus belle  
- 'Y a pas de "Naruto-kun" qui tienne, Hinata ! Est-ce que tu vois ce qu'ils essaient de faire de toi ?! Ne les laisse pas te marcher sur les pieds, ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça ! _Stérile_ ?, cracha-t-il. Quelle genre de famille fait ça ? Malades mentaux !  
- Na-Naru-  
- Surveille ton langage, jeune impertinent, répliqua Hotaru. Hinata-_sama_ est née dans ce clan, elle y appartiendra toujours. De ce fait elle est parfaitement au courant des règles qui y sont d'application. Et ce n'est certainement pas un morveux impoli comme toi qui y changera quoique ce soit.  
- Allez vous faire fou-  
- Naruto ! »

Il se tourna vers elle, toujours en colère.

« Rentrons chez nous. », lui murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

Il tenta d'hurler à nouveau, de lui montrer à quel point tout cela était juste immoral, mais les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux et il n'eut d'autre choix que de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter.

Avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent, il se retourna une dernière fois vers sa famille.

« Ne pensez pas que c'est fini. Si Hinata est incapable de faire du mal, je suis incapable de pardonner ceux qui lui en font. »

Neji sourit; Hinata était entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

musique d'ambiance: Say When - The Fray

* * *

Le trajet s'était fait dans un silence religieux. Il neigeait faiblement, à peine quelques flocons trop lourds qui s'écrasaient lamentablement en formant des taches disgracieuses au sol. Il avait passé sa main pardessus ses épaules, comme pour la protéger d'un danger imminent. Et, même s'il restait silencieux, elle le voyait qui s'agitait. Elle soupira en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, inquiet. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour l'approcher, la découvrir, l'aimer. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage, sa lumière au bout du tunnel, la seule et unique personne avec qui il puisse tout partager. Sans prétention aucune, il la méritait. Il la méritait tellement, après cette enfance malheureuse, douloureuse. Elle était comme un cadeau du ciel emballé dans un tissu d'or et de soie. C'était un ange tombé un jour de là haut et qui avait décidé de poursuivre un bout de sa route sur terre, avec lui malgré tous les choix qui se proposaient à elle. Elle avait décidé de l'aimer, _lui_, de _le_ chérir, de _lui_ faire goûter au bonheur. Quel genre de dieu était suffisamment cruel pour donner ce genre de cadeau et le reprendre presque aussitôt ?

Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à survivre quand elle était en mission tant elle lui manquait, alors une vie entière sans elle? Impossible. Sasuke venait une fois de plus de les abandonner, il ne pouvait pas supporter un nouveau départ. Mais, là, il ne s'agissait pas que de lui. Il s'agissait de son bonheur à elle, de son avenir. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait imaginer Hinata dans le futur sans enfants. Elle les aimait tellement, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un petit garçon pleurer dans la rue, elle s'en approchait et trouvait toujours un moyen de le séduire – chose qui ne manquait pas de le rendre jaloux. Elle avait une aura qui émettait de la gentillesse sur tout point, elle était douce, gentille, prévenante et d'une beauté pure, qui ne voudrait pas en faire la mère de ses enfants ? Lui aussi, bien entendu, il y avait pensé. Ayant eu une enfance aussi solitaire, il souhaitait combler cet échec, il voudrait avoir des dizaines, non une vingtaine d'enfants - Sakura lui avait dit que c'était impossible, mais tant qu'il avait une _famille_, tout lui convenait. Cependant, maintenant, ces rêves semblaient bien loin. Il devait penser à elle, il devait lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin, ce qui en ferait une femme épanouie. Une question lui vint cependant en tête.

« Alors Neji...  
- Non, répondit-elle en voyant où il voulait en venir. C'est une punition exceptionnelle pour les membres de la branche principale qui trahissent le clan. C'est...parce que nous sommes censés montrer l'exemple. Et chaque écart est-  
- Je vois. »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez eux et il la porta jusqu'à leur lit où ils restèrent allongés pendant des heures, dans un silence assez gênant mais personne n'osait émettre le moindre son.

Ce manège dura bien une semaine. Il avait tenté d'obtenir des conseils de Tsunade, celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère de substitution et l'avait même menacé de quitter le village si on ne réparait pas ce fiasco. Elle lui avait répondu patiemment malgré le fait qu'il eût presque démoli la porte d'entrée du bâtiment des Hokage en débarquant dans son bureau et lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle avait beau être Hokage, la Princesse des Limaces et une des trois Sannin légendaires, elle n'avait aucunement le droit d'interférer avec la gestion des clans comme celui des Hyûga. Seul Hiashi en était capable, étant à la tête dudit clan, mais une vive discussion avec ce dernier lui avait appris que ce poste était en réalité factice. Il n'était qu'une image pour le clan, une vulgaire marionnette manipulée par les anciens et même s'il lui venait de décider de faire entendre sa voix et de les laisser tous deux rester ensemble, le conseil ne manquerait pas de faire courir des rumeurs visant à le destituer de son trône et à nommer Hanabi ou un quelconque autre successeur qui leur semblerait assez digne à sa place. Il se retrouvait donc au point de départ, faible, impuissant, face à cette tornade qui semblait s'abattre sur eux et il semblait qu'aucune solution n'avait envie de pointer le bout de son nez. Il se demanda plusieurs fois depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas senti de nouveau si...inutile.

Ils ne dialoguaient plus. Hinata, elle, persistait à agir comme si de rien était, bien qu'il croisât à de nombreuses reprises son regard triste. Lui ne pouvait que l'observer, impuissant, incapable de lui venir en aide. Il devait prendre une décision, impérativement. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait aborder le sujet, de peur que cette bombe à retardement qu'était leur avenir ne leur explose à la figure. Mais, trois semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils se trouvaient une fois de plus dans la même position, allongés sur leur lit, ce silence pesant les étouffant comme un étau, il osa enfin parler, lassé de la voir fixer passivement le plafond.

« Je pense que tu devrais accepter sa demande... », déclara-t-il péniblement

Elle se coucha alors sur son flanc pour lui faire face. Ce fut son tour de fixer obstinément le plafond.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Surpris, il imita sa position. Il décida d'employer un ton plus ferme.

« Là n'est pas la question, Hinata. Il faut que tu acceptes.»

Elle réitéra sa question; il soupira.

« Hinata, s'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-il douloureusement  
- Parce que, moi, oui, Naruto. Plus que tout. Plus que ma propre vie. Et certainement plus que Yamamoto-san. »

Elle rit, brièvement.

« Hinata..., il lui caressa le visage  
- Je t'aime plus que quiconque ne pourra jamais le faire. Et même plus que ces enfants que je pourrais avoir avec Yamamoto-san. »

Elle fondit en larmes et il se mordit la lèvre.

« Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que _toi_ tu m'aimes ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta se ramasser chaque goutte qui perlait de ses yeux de son pouce avant de les avaler. _Faire disparaître ses soucis..._

« Oui.  
- Alors tout va bien, sourit-elle joyeusement, je peux rester avec Naruto-_kun_ ! »

Il grimaça en la regardant. _Non, rien n'allait bien._ Il la prit dans ses bras et huma son parfum délicat, un étonnant mélange de lavande et de cannelle.

« Oui, je t'aime, Hinata. Au point où ça me fait mal de ne serait-ce que t'imaginer loin de moi. Mais également au point de vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi – il s'écarta – et je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, admit-il penaud. Il faut qu'on se-  
- Ne dis pas ça ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement. Ne fais pas ça, ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas...pas comme _eux_.  
- Hinata... je suis désolé.  
- Non ! Tu m'avais promis, tu avais promis que tu me rendrais heureuse. Et Naruto Uzumaki ne revient jamais sur ses promesses !, elle était agitée, en proie à une panique sans précédent  
- C'est bien pour ça que je te libère de ma prise. C'est pour ton bien, Hinata, tenta-t-il de la - se ? - convaincre. Tu souffriras si on-  
- Arrête de parler comme mon père !, ragea-t-elle en le repoussant  
- Hinata...  
- Non ! Tu es censé te battre pour moi, pas me pousser dans les bras d'un autre !  
- Hinata..tu ne comprends pas, répondit-il calmement; il l'avait déjà vu faire une telle crise de panique quand Hanabi avait été hospitalisée deux ans plus tôt et il savait qu'hurler n'arrangerait rien  
- Si, je comprends très bien ! Tu t'es amusée avec moi, tu en as profité le temps que ça a duré et maintenant que des complications se présentent, tu prends tes jambes à ton cou ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu réagirais comme ça... »

Ça lui fit mal de l'entendre dire cela.

« Ah oui ? Tu penses peut-être que ça me fait plaisir de laisser ce pauvre type faire de toi sa femme ? De savoir qu'il te touchera à des endroits que je suis le seul à pouvoir te toucher ? De savoir qu'à chaque enfant que vous aurez, il faudra attribuer une nuit d'amour et de passion ? Tu crois que ça me plait de savoir que c'est son nom que tu murmureras le soir avant de te coucher, il s'était levé et se tenait alors contre la porte close de leur chambre, sa voix s'était faite grave, haletante, désespérée  
- Naruto, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant avant de caresser sa joue gauche  
- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir que tu t'en ailles et que tu me laisses..._seul_ ?, la manière déchirante dont il prononça ce dernier mot et ses yeux brillants brisèrent son cœur en mille morceaux  
- Naruto... », elle l'enveloppa dans ses bras protecteurs et maternels tandis qu'il déversait toute sa rage et sa peine contre sa poitrine

Elle se sentait tellement faible, tellement impuissante devant ses larmes. Les rares fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer, c'était à cause d'un souvenir sur sa famille, quand Jiraiya-sama était mort ou simplement de bonheur. Mais ces larmes-ci n'avaient rien de joyeux. Elle lui caressa le cuir chevelu, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto, seul. Jamais.

Il l'écarta plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Il-il faut penser à toi avant tout. Tu dois accepter cette demande. Tu auras tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé.  
- Tout sauf toi.  
- Non, pas moi... »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Il attendait son abnégation, même si une part de lui espérait, non, _priait_ qu'elle le choisisse. Lui-même n'aurait su dire quelles mensurations avait cette part...

« Je refuse, répondit-elle en souriant  
- Ce n'est pas une option, soupira-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle  
- Eh bien je viens de la créer.  
- Hinata..., s'agaça-t-il  
- Je te veux Naruto, elle commença à embrasser son cou  
- S'il-te-plaît, tenta-t-il de la repousser  
- Je ne veux que toi, ses mains agiles retirèrent habilement son t-shirt avant de parcourir son torse  
- Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà...  
- Que toi, finit-elle en descendant ses mains, toujours plus bas  
- Hinataaa », haleta-t-il

Elle planta son regard voilé de désir dans le sien et il sut qu'il avait perdu. Elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, de toute façon. Et alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, il sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
Il la repoussa violemment avant de se diriger vers le pied de lit.

« Ca suffit ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux !  
- Bien sûr que si !, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée d'avoir été si violemment rejetée  
- Arrête de faire l'enfant. Ce n'est pas avec en couchant ensemble que tout va s'arranger.  
- De nous deux, c'est bien toi le plus immature...Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire, je savais pertinemment que tu allais mettre ton bonheur au second plan.  
- Ah parce que tu voudrais peut-être que je te dise à quel point je préférerais que tu deviennes _stérile_ par ma faute ? Que je préférerais te voir regarder envieusement toutes tes amies qui construisent une famille alors que ton imbécile de copain a préféré que tu restes à ses côtés pour son propre bien ?!  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
- Eh bien c'est exactement ce que ça veut dire, Hinata !, hurla-t-il excédé  
- Naruto..., elle s'approcha de lui  
- Arrête, s'il-te-plaît, il lui fit signe de reculer  
- Naru-  
- J'ai dit arrête, il s'écroula sur ses genoux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de te laisser partir, hein ? J'essaie...j'essaie vraiment de faire passer ton bonheur avant le mien mais, toi, tu-, il fit passer ses deux mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés puis leva la tête vers elle. Je t'ai promis de te rendre heureuse. Te condamner à une vie où tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfant trahit cette promesse.  
- Je peux adopter ! », débita-t-elle rapidement

Il cligna des yeux.

« Pardon ?  
- Je peux adopter, dit-elle plus calmement  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit-il, peiné  
- Si ! C'est toi qui m'a toujours dit que tu aurais souhaité que quelqu'un t'adopte quand tu étais petit, non ? Eh bien on pourra le faire, tous les deux, ensemble.  
- Hinata...  
- Ne dis pas non, elle s'approcha de lui, ne te refuse pas d'être heureux.  
- Tu ne comprends pas...  
- Si, justement. Tu veux que je sois heureuse. Mais je ne le suis que quand je suis avec toi. », elle lui sourit de nouveau et posa sa main sur son bras

« M-mais c'est compliqué ! Et ça demande beaucoup de temps, des papiers, des-  
- Je m'occuperai des papiers. Toi, tu charmeras les juges avec ton sourire...  
- C'est pas le moment de blaguer ! Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu es en train de dire.  
- Bien sûr que si. J'y pense depuis que je sais que j'aurai ce sceau, lui dit-elle tendrement caressant son bras  
- Ne dis pas ça, s'il-te-plaît. »

Il étendit ledit bras et le passa avec son jumeau autour de sa fine taille avant de la dévisager douloureusement. Non, il ne fallait pas. Il ne devait pas la laisser faire. Il devait se battre pour son bonheur, pas la laisser croire qu'il serait suffisant de maquiller vaguement les faits pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble. Ce n'était pas _bien_. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire qu'une idée vaguement abordée suffirait à les sortir de ce cycle infernal.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Il s'en voulait d'abandonner aussi vite. Pourquoi ne résistait-il pas plus que ça ? Ah, c'est vrai, parce qu'il était malheureux sans elle. Parce que, au fond, elle restait la moins égoïste des deux.  
Elle hocha la tête et se pencha sur ses lèvres.

« Aussi sûre que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Quand elle se réveillera, toujours par terre, après leur nuit d'amour, elle ira demander aux anciens de procéder à l'imposition du sceau.

* * *

Elle retira sa main de la vitre et se jeta sur son lit, secouée par des sanglots déchirants. Comment tout avait pu changer en si peu de temps ? Il y a un an encore, ils étaient parfaitement heureux. La procédure d'adoption suivait son cours, lentement, certes, mais sûrement. Elle était heureuse. _Ils_ étaient heureux. Et, en l'espace d'un jour, son monde entier avait basculé vers cet enfer.

Elle passa doucement sa main sous sa frange, où se trouvait le déclencheur de tout ce chaos – ou du moins, pensait-elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne pouvait parvenir à regretter d'avoir accepté ce tatouage. Après tout, qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Une vie sans procréer lui avait semblé horrible dans son enfance. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule dans ce lit qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager ensemble, elle comprit qu'une vie sans amour était bien plus affreuse.

Mais il fallait qu'elle cesse de pleurer. Elle était forte, elle était une kunoichi, elle était une ninja. Et les ninja ne se contentent pas de tituber et de s'écrouler suite à chaque blessure. Non, ils la supportent et rendent chaque coup au centuple. Pleurer était la dernière ressource des faibles et Hinata Hyûga n'était pas faible - elle serra les poings – ils allaient voir. Ils allaient voir qui elle était vraiment.

Ce soir-là, quelque part dans le village, alors que la tempête sévissait et ensevelissait chaque relief sous un épais manteau de neige blanche, au fond d'une ruelle peu fréquentée, une main, parcourue d'une dernière étincelle de vie, sursauta un instant avant de gésir, inerte au sol. Deux yeux blancs zébrés de reflets gris semblèrent se contracter avant de considérablement se relâcher.  
Hotaru Hyûga était mort, mais qui n'avait jamais rêvé de se débarrasser de ce vil homme qu'était le père d'Hiashi ? Certainement pas la gentille Hinata...quelle idée!


	3. Printemps

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laissé une review sur cette fiction (MERCI!) et ceux qui la suivent, ça me touche :)

Je vous laisse donc découvrir la troisième et avant-dernière partie, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

**« L'égoïsme des autres ne nous fait pas plus de mal**

**que l'esprit de sacrifice de ceux qui nous aiment. »**

**_Lexique_**** – Jean Grenier**

* * *

« Je suis enceinte »

C'est par cette phrase pourtant innocente et habituellement porteuse de bonnes nouvelles que leurs ennuis avaient commencé. Assis dans le salon de cette demeure qui lui semblait si étrangère, Naruto observait l'épais nuage qui s'échappait de sa tasse de thé encore fumante. Il devait se préparer, emballer son passé dans ces boîtes en carton qui jonchaient le sol du salon mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Tout avait si bien commencé, tout se déroulait si bien, comment cela avait pu basculer aussi vite ? Il n'avait plus la force de se lever, il était fatigué, éreinté, même. Tout ce stress, tous ces changements et ces déceptions avaient eu raison de sa volonté. Mais il ne pouvait pas _l_'abandonner, il _lui_ avait promis de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'ils soient heureux.

« Naruto ? », _l_'entendit-il l'appeler depuis le couloir

Il se tendit soudain. Il ne voulait pas _la_ voir, il ne voulait pas _lui_ parler. Juste cinq minutes de silence, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, cinq petites minutes de silence pour pouvoir pleurer tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

« Naruto ? Tu peux venir dans la chambre, s'il-te-plaît ? Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le sommet de l'armoire. »

Soupirant, il se décida enfin à se lever et rejoindre celle à qui il vouait sa vie, laissant tous ces souvenirs s'envoler avec le nuage blanc que dégageait son thé brûlant.

* * *

« Je suis enceinte. »

Cette simple phrase avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. L'atmosphère s'était alors tendue et il lui avait semblé que le malaise de chaque personne autour de lui était palpable tant il déformait leurs traits. Cette pièce lui avait déjà semblé minuscule auparavant et ce sentiment de gêne les étouffait tous encore plus si bien qu'il avait l'étrange impression que leur apport en oxygène diminuait radicalement. Naruto était tout simplement bouche bée. Il ne comprenait pas...Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui ? Quoi ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à un rythme effarant, si bien qu'il craignît bientôt une surchauffe de son cerveau. Son train de pensée avait été interrompu sitôt que ces trois mots lourds de sens avaient été murmurés par cette voix faible et penaude. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Était-il même censé dire quoique ce soit ? Il sentit soudain le regard de son ami, manipulateur des ombres, et comprit alors qu'ils attendaient tous une réponse de sa part. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir... Alors il murmura les seuls mots qui lui vinrent en tête :

« En-ceinte ? Tu veux dire...d'un bébé ? »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il put prononcer avant d'être assommé par celle qu'il considérait jusqu'alors comme sa meilleure amie.

* * *

S'il se souvenait bien, en ces temps-là, les choses allaient plutôt bien. Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la convocation par le conseil des Hyûga. Il avait eu du mal à regarder Hinata dans les yeux pendant plus d'une semaine mais elle avait fini par remarquer son comportement et l'avait de nouveau rassuré comme elle seule savait le faire. Il fallait voir la vérité en face, il était responsable de sa situation, mais elle continuait à lui répéter sans cesse qu'il s'agissait de son choix et qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Alors ils avaient continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était et avaient repris leur vie en prétendant que ce tatouage sur son ventre n'était qu'un simple artifice.

En temps normal, il savait qu'il aurait fini par prendre la bonne décision, par la laisser s'en aller mais Sasuke venait une nouvelle fois de quitter le village et il se sentait si seul...si abandonné, comment aurait-il pu accepter de laisser partir la seule personne qui parvenait à porter le double de son poids quand lui ne parvenait même plus à transporter sa vieille carcasse ?

Il fait dire que la réintégration de Sasuke dans le village ne s'était pas passée de la meilleure manière qui soit. Tsunade avait été assez clémente avec lui – surtout grâce à Naruto – et, bien qu'elle le fît constamment surveiller, elle lui permit assez vite de reprendre des activités normales comme les missions. En revanche, les villageois éprouvaient encore du ressentiment à son égard et il arrivait souvent d'entendre dans les rues des chuchotis sur son passé ou encore de voir des parents réprimander leurs enfants parce qu'ils l'avaient approché de trop près. Naruto et les autres Kage avaient pourtant tenter de les raisonner en leur racontant l'histoire de Madara, cet homme qui, rejeté par tous, avait fini par se transformer en le plus grand monstre que le monde eût jamais connu. Le Sandaime lui-même, ressuscité par l'Edô-tensei, leur avait conté la vérité qui se cachait derrière le massacre du clan Uchiwa, mais ils ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils considéraient toujours Sasuke comme la personne qui avait trahi le Village de la Feuille et s'était allié avec Orochimaru, un autre criminel, dans le but de détruire leur village.

Le brun, lui, se contentait d'agir comme si aucune de ces remarques ne l'atteignaient mais personne n'était dupe, il arrivait souvent à Kakashi ou à l'Uzumaki de voir une étrange et triste lueur danser dans les yeux de leur élève ou camarade. Naruto savait que s'il n'avait pas soutenu Sasuke durant cette période de sa vie, le ténébreux aurait fui le village bien plus tôt. En effet, l'Équipe Sept, Sai compris, avait même entrepris de restaurer la demeure du clan Uchiwa afin que leur coéquipier puisse y séjourner de nouveau.

Au bout de deux ans de querelles quotidiennes, lui et Sasuke avaient fini par construire une véritable relation basée sur l'amitié et c'était même ce dernier qui lui avait conseillé d'aller vers l'héritière Hyûga. Disons le franchement, ils n'en étaient pas à se faire des câlins mais ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque d'autre ne le pourrait un jour. Sasuke était son frère, sa famille, et il était fier d'être une des raisons qui le poussaient à rester à Konoha – bien qu'il n'appréciât que très peu que ce même frère veuille lui aussi devenir Hokage.

Avec Sakura en revanche, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Naruto avait cru qu'elle serait ravie de le voir revenir dans le village mais, étonnamment, elle rejoignit bien vite les villageois dans leur hostilité envers le brun. Son ami blond avait également tenté de la raisonner et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se réjouir du retour de leur ami mais elle lui avait alors rétorquer froidement qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir de la mort d'innocents. Cette déclaration lui fit froid dans le dos et il n'osa dès lors plus l'approcher à ce sujet.

Ce manège avait duré toute une année, Sakura continuait de lancer des regards peu amènes à Sasuke que ce soit pendant les missions, les entraînements ou les soirées organisées par les Neuf de Konoha et Naruto, lui, faisait mine de ne rien voir. Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que Sai, lassé de voir son équipe se dissoudre de nouveau, se décida à parler à Sakura et à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Personne ne sut jamais ce que le peintre dit à Sakura, toujours est-il que le lendemain celle-ci s'approcha de Sasuke et s'excusa, penaude qu'elle était, d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Elle lui avoua alors qu'elle avait eu sincèrement peur qu'il se retourne de nouveau contre eux et qu'il les abandonne une fois de plus. La première fois avait été suffisamment douloureuse, elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de survivre à une seconde tentative. Sasuke s'était alors contenté de sourire légèrement tandis qu'elle annoncé, une veine palpitante sur le front, qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui refaire le portrait si jamais des envies de désertion lui reprenaient. Et alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier – chose qui choqua franchement l'ensemble de l'Equipe Sept, à leur côté – personne ne manqua le rouge qui colora ses joues.

Le temps de la guerre était enfin terminé, chacun rangeait ses kunais et ses armes au profit d'une sérénité longtemps attendue, mais c'était sans compter les conseillers du Hokage. Ces derniers, n'accordant aucune confiance au dernier Uchiwa, avaient mandaté un membre de la Racine qui leur était encore asservi et lui avait ordonné d'éliminer Sasuke. Il dut lui raconter des choses toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres car l'ancien déserteur de l'Equipe Sept entra ce jour-là dans une colère noire et détruit tout ce qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres autour de sa demeure, ne laissant de cet Anbu que des morceaux de tissus ensanglantés.

Tout s'était alors déroulé tellement vite Sasuke s'était mis en marche vers le bureau de l'Hokage afin de mettre fin aux jours des deux vieillards sans que même ses chaperons ne comprennent son but premier. Ce n'est que lorsque leurs deux corps dépecés furent découverts que les membres de l'Equipe Sept saisirent enfin l'ampleur de l'événement. La Godaime tenta en vain de contacter les personnes chargées de surveiller le brun, avant de découvrir que leurs cadavres se trouvaient dans les couloirs menant aux appartement de Homura et Koharu. Tsunade leur ordonna alors de rattraper l'Uchiwa avant de l'arrêter et de le condamner à la sentence qui était réservée aux meurtriers, chose qu'ils firent sans tarder.

Ils se lancèrent sans attendre à sa recherche et le retrouvèrent accroupi dans la Forêt de la Mort, en pleurs. Il murmurait sans cesse le prénom de son frère, comme un enfant perdu qui cherche désespérément ses parents. Et c'est certainement cette image de son frère de cœur si affaibli et malheureux qui poussa Naruto à commettre ce crime qui sera plus tard à l'origine de bon nombre de ses regrets...

En le voyant ainsi, Sai en avait rapidement déduit que sa capture allait être chose aisée et il s'était rapidement jeté sur lui, Kakashi sur ses talons, tandis que Sakura leur hurlait en pleurant que cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi, qu'il devait il y avoir une autre solution. Les deux anciens Anbu n'avaient rien voulu entendre, ils connaissaient trop le chemin qu'avaient tendance à prendre et reprendre ceux à qui la vie avait tout pris et, même s'ils ne voulaient pas le faire subir à la Rose et à l'Uzumaki, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient dès lors plus faire confiance à Sasuke.

Les cris et les pleurs de Sakura continuèrent donc à jouer en fond sonore tandis que ses deux coéquipiers citaient à son amour d'enfance ses droits tout en lui liant les poignets. Il ne broncha même pas et accepta de les suivre sans opposer la moindre résistance, comme s'il était prêt à accueillir la sentence qui l'attendait. A cet instant précis, Naruto sut que Sasuke avait réellement perdu toute raison de vivre et que ce que cet Anbu lui avait dit devait l'avoir profondément blessé. Et, ça, c'était encore plus douloureux que de le voir abandonner le village.

Il avait alors agi sans réfléchir...enfin, disons plutôt qu'il s'était contenté de penser à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Itachi. Il avait promis de prendre soin de son petit frère, comment aurait-il pu le laisser vivre de la sorte - sans aucun but ? Personne ne sut comment, mais il parvint alors à se déplacer si vite qu'il immobilisa Sai et Kakashi en bloquant certains de leur tenketsu, comme Hinata le lui avait appris. Il urgea alors Sakura qui était encore étonnée par ses gestes de libérer le brun et elle s'était exécutée sans tarder, préférant ignorer les vociférations de l'artiste et l'Hatake. Sasuke, lui, s'était contenté de rester là, bouche bée, ne comprenant pas totalement pourquoi le blond prenait de tels risques et c'est alors que son meilleur ami planta ses yeux déterminés dans les siens, vides.

« Va t'en, Sasuke. Fuis et ne reviens que quand tu l'auras trouvé.  
– Quoi ?! Hurla Sakura. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On va l'emmener voir Tsunade, elle l'écoutera, tu sais bien que-  
– Ca ne servirait à rien, Sakura, soupira Naruto  
– Mais ne dis pas ça ! Où est passé ton optimisme ? C'est pas toi qui me disait il y a encore deux semaines que tout allait bien se passer pour Sasuke-_kun_ ? On ne peut pas-  
– Ecoute-le, Sakura.  
– Mais, Sasuke-_kun_ il faut que-  
– Laisse. Naruto a raison. Je ne peux pas rester ici... Parfois, les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme on le souhaiterait, je pense que c'est ce que Nrauto essaie de te dire », expliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin

Sakura laissa ses yeux voyager entre les deux hommes à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne comprenait aucunement où ils voulaient tous deux en venir. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que ces deux-là avaient une sorte de langage codé qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, elle aurait aimé être dans la confidence. Qu'avait compris Naruto qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ? Elle faisait pourtant des efforts, tellement d'efforts...

« Sasuke-kun...  
– Ecoute-moi, Sakura.  
– Non ! C'est hors de question ! Tu avais promis que tu resterais ! Je ne vais pas te laisser partir une fois de plus, je refuse. »

Sasuke hocha alors la tête en direction de Naruto qui imita son geste. C'est alors qu'il la fit pivoter pour pouvoir faire face à son dos. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'entendre murmurer un dernier remerciement – comme ce jour où il l'avait abandonnée pour la première fois – que ses yeux furent recouverts d'un épais voile noir.

Ce jour-là, Naruto avait permis à Sasuke d'échapper à une incarcération à vie, ce jour-là il avait désobéi aux ordres de son Hokage. Ce jour-là, il avait permis la naissance d'un monstre encore plus cruel que le furent un jour les membres de l'Akastuki.

* * *

Quand il reprit enfin conscience, il lui sembla que les murs de cette pièce s'était dangereusement rapproché de sa personne. Il se frotta énergiquement les yeux avant de se relever et de reconnaître à nouveau les trois autres personnes qui l'avaient presque forcé à les rejoindre. Une rapide observation de leurs traits tirés lui rappela les paroles de la femme qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du canapé. Celle-ci se tenait de profil et avait les mains jointes sur ses cuisses et ses cheveux coupés courts l'empêchaient de voir son visage qu'il devinait cependant fermé et anxieux. Elle dût le sentir bouger car elle dirigea bien vite son regard vert pomme vers le sien. L'immense anxiété qu'il y lut l'empêcha un moment de respirer.

« Hum...comment ? Enfin, qui ? Non,...quand ? Je...je ne comprends pas. », parvint-il péniblement à murmurer

Il la vit soupirer tandis que leurs deux amis se tendirent ostensiblement.

« C'est arrivé avant qu'_il_ ne revienne nous attaquer. Pendant une mission. J'étais seule au Pays du riz, je ne parvenais pas à dormir et je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans les rues du village. Quand je l'ai vu je...j'ai directement pensé à ce jour où il nous a quittés pour la seconde fois et ça m'a fait tellement mal Naruto, tellement mal... »

Plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent alors de ses yeux et Naruto, toujours confus, se rapprocha d'elle et passa un bras derrière son dos afin de la rassurer. Il vit du coin de l'œil la meilleure amie de la Rose quitter la pièce d'un pas rageur tandis que son ami s'appuyait encore plus contre le mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, la Fleur de Cerisier se ressaisit et reprit à voix basse.

« Je me suis dit que je pouvais le rejoindre, tu sais ? Partir avec lui et combler ce vide qui s'était créé en mois et je... - elle sembla chercher ses mots - enfin, je l'ai fait.  
– C'est pour ça que tu étais revenue seulement trois semaines plus tard ? S'étonna le blond  
– O-Oui. Il m'a laissée le suivre sûrement parce qu'il pensait que je pouvais lui être utile mais un matin je me suis réveillée et il avait disparu sans un mot. »

Naruto afficha alors une mine sérieuse.

« Est-ce qu'il le sait ?  
– Non. Je ne l'ai moi-même découvert que lundi passé... »

Il hocha la tête et la tourna vers leur ami qui était toujours adossé contre le mur.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
– Moi ? Galère – il fit mine d'épousseter son pantalon – C'est Ino qui m'a forcé à la suivre en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de moi.  
– Je ne comprends pas...  
– Comment ça, tu ne comprends pas ?! Explosa Ino en revenant dans la pièce. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris il se trouve que cette imbécile de Sakura est enceinte du criminel le plus recherché du moment qui a _encore_ attaqué Konoha il y a un mois de cela ! Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre là-dedans ?!  
– Calme-toi Ino, la coupa Shikamaru en la saisissant par les épaules. Tu n'es pas obligée d'être si impulsive.  
– Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! Il a tué Chôji, Shikamaru ! Et cette idiote ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui faire un gosse !  
– Je le sais bien, Ino, murmura tendrement son coéquipier en la prenant dans ses bras, mais ça ne sert à rien de t'emporter ainsi...Je pense que Naruto et Sakura connaissent parfaitement la situation. », acheva-t-il avec un regard appuyé dans leur direction

Les deux concernés baissèrent alors la tête, dépités. Sasuke était en effet devenu le criminel le plus recherché non seulement du Pays du Feu, mais également du monde des Shinobi. La prime pour sa tête s'élevait désormais à des millions de ryos dans le Bingo Book. Il était connu de tout le monde pour les meurtres de sang-froid qu'ils commettaient avec sa nouvelle équipe aux quatre coins du monde. Il se disait justicier, défenseur de la paix, et comptait bien faire changer ce monde par la force. Leurs propres amis avaient malheureusement subi les frais de son ire... En effet, Sasuke était revenu attaquer le Village de la Feuille plusieurs fois après son départ, la première fois remontait cinq ans plus tôt et la dernière fois un mois auparavant. Mais de toutes, c'était l'offensive qui avait eu lieu trois ans plus tôt qui marquait le plus le blond, elle avait prit place tout juste après qu'il ait finalement réuni le courage nécessaire pour demander la main d'une certaine Hyûga en mariage.

Suite à ces attaques, de nombreuses personnes virent leur monde basculer. Il y avait ceux qui y avaient perdu des rêves comme Sakura, d'autres qui y avaient laissé leur innocence comme Naruto, d'autres encore qui avaient été blessés à vie comme Lee qui avait perdu un œil sans pourtant se départir de sa « fougue de la jeunesse » ou encore Tenten qui ne pouvait plus marcher et puis il y avait eu ceux qui avaient péri comme Chôji, Konohamaru, Shino ou encore Neji...

« Je suis désolée », chuchota Sakura avant d'éclater en sanglots

Shikamaru soupira, agacé, tandis que Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de saisir la situation.

« C'est pas le moment d'être désolée, idiote. Maintenant il faut trouver une solution. Tu sais ce que tu risques si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprend ? »

Cette question glaça aussitôt l'atmosphère. La haine qu'éprouvaient les villageois et les shinobis envers l'Uchiwa était tout simplement sans borne. S'ils apprenaient que celui-ci avait une progéniture, rien ne pourrait garantir la sécurité du rejeton et de sa mère. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient compter sur le taciturne... En réalité, ils étaient persuadés que s'il avait ouï dire de l'existence d'un descendant, il le transformerait aussitôt en un meurtrier ne vivant que de vengeance tout comme lui.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, railla Ino en voyant Sakura frissonner. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Shikamaru de venir. On a beau tous deux haïr Sasuke, nous sommes tes frères d'armes, nous allons t'aider... »

Sakura leva alors la tête vers elle, ses yeux brillants d'une reconnaissance infinie. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut bien vite coupée dans son élan par son amie.

« Ne me remercie pas. Je fais ça au nom de l'amitié que j'éprouvais pour toi avant. Une fois qu'une solution sera trouvée, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Naruto sentit Sakura resserrer sa main dans la sienne et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé en l'entendant murmurer un faible « oui ». Pourquoi ses larmes lui rappelaient-elles ainsi celles d'une autre femme à qui il avait donné son cœur ?

« Hum, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de pleurer Sakura. C'est trop galère et j'ai besoin que tu sois opérationnelle pour qu'on t'aide...  
– C'est bon, fit-elle en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.  
– Ca va paraître insensible de ma part mais tu pourrais avorter, suggéra Ino  
– Quoi ?! S'étrangla le blond tandis que Sakura agrippait de son autre main le cuir de son canapé  
– Pas possible, elle en est déjà à trois mois de grossesse, ce serait trop dangereux pour elle.  
– Hum...et pourquoi pas une adoption ?  
– Ino...!  
– Non, il développera certainement le Sharingan, ça ne servirait à rien...  
– Ah oui...et qu'est-ce que tu penses de-  
– Ca suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Hurla soudainement Naruto  
– Quoi ?! » Rétorqua Ino sur le même ton

Son interlocuteur observa alors Sakura. Elle semblait si tendue et ses phalanges agrippaient si fortement son sofa qu'elles étaient blanches, sans oublier ses larmes qui avaient recommencé à dévaler ses joues. Comment Ino pouvait-elle rester si froide face à sa meilleure amie ? Comment pouvait-elle suggérer toutes ces options d'une manière si détachée, comme s'il s'agissait simplement d'un poids dont elle devait se délester et non d'un être vivant, un humain comme elle et lui ?

« Comment peux-tu suggérer tout ça d'une manière aussi froide et détachée ?! Et Sakura, tu y penses ? Elle a des sentiments, aussi, tu sais ! D'accord ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle mais est-ce que tu es obligée d'être si-  
– D'être si quoi ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, moi au moins j'essaie de trouver une solution contrairement à certains qui préfèrent jouer les vaillants petits toutous !  
– Je te demande pardon ?!  
– C'est bon, Naruto, l'interrompit Sakura en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ça va, je peux encaisser – elle essuya de nouveau ses larmes. En plus Ino a raison, je dois assumer mes erreurs.  
– Sakura...  
– Donc, elle préféra l'ignorer et se tourner vers les membres de l'équipe dix, et si... »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à parler des milles et une manières dont ils pouvaient permettre à Sakura et son enfant d'échapper à la colère de l'ensemble du monde Shinobi et aux vils desseins de celui qui fut un jour leur ami et son amant. Ils en vinrent vite à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas séparer Sakura et son enfant – volonté de cette dernière car elle voulait « assumer ses erreurs » et que c'était tout de même son bébé, donc elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus faire croire que la Rose était accidentellement tombée enceinte après une courte aventure car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et, en tant que Ninja Médecin, elle était une des personnes les mieux renseignées sur les méthodes contraceptives. Naruto, lui, ajouta qu'ils ne pouvaient pas non plus les pousser tous deux à l'exil. Il savait quels sentiments on éprouvait lorsqu'on était rejeté par les autres et il savait que cet enfant se rendrait bien vite compte qu'il était victime d'ostracisme. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il en train d'errer de ville en ville, sans terre, sans point d'attache, condamné à fuir en tout temps ? Non, il leur fallait un endroit sûr où aller mais, surtout, une bonne raison de le faire et aucune ne semblait leur convenir. Soit la décision semblait trop précipitée, soit elle semblait incohérente, absolument aucune excuse ne leur convenait.

« Attendez un peu, annonça Ino, je crois que j'ai une idée. »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, espérant sincèrement que son idée soit à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce minuscule salon et ce confinement allait bientôt avoir raison de leur patience.

« Naruto, tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Sakura récemment, non ?  
– Euh, oui, pourquoi ?  
– Vous avez eu beaucoup de missions ensemble ?  
– Oui, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça.  
– Combien, environ ? Persista-t-elle en ignorant toujours sa question  
– Une bonne quinzaine ces quatre derniers mois, mais réponds à ma question !  
– Shikamaru », annonça-elle simplement en se tournant vers ce dernier

Il dût comprendre où elle voulait en venir car ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Sakura, bien vite agacée par ce silence étrange de la part des deux coéquipiers ne manqua pas de manifester son impatience en se raclant peu discrètement la gorge, geste qui eut pour effet de faire revenir Shikamaru sur terre.

« Et ça se passe bien avec Hinata? J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas encore reçu de réponse par rapport à votre demande d'adoption...  
– Oh-oh, c'est quoi encore cette question ? C'est pas tes affaires !  
– J'en conclus que non.  
– Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Nara ! Rétorqua, excédé, son ami  
– Ça me regarde puisque ça peut nous permettre de gagner du temps...  
– Comment ça ? Quel rapport il y a-t-il entre ma relation avec Hinata et _ça_ ?  
– Non... ! S'exclama alors Sakura qui venait de saisir le sens des questions d'Ino  
– Quoi ? S'étonna Naruto  
– Non ! Répéta-t-elle avec plus de véhémence  
– Ne sois pas capricieuse, Sakura, ça pourrait t'aider, claqua Ino  
– Non ! Je refuse, je ne peux pas accepter ça.  
– Il va bien falloir, pourtant. »

Naruto fut vite agacé par cet échange.

« Bon ! Quelqu'un va vite m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou je m'en vais.  
– Ce que suggère Ino, c'est que tu...enfin, tu..., tenta vainement la Rose  
– Il faut que tu reconnaisses l'enfant.  
– Q-Quoi ?!  
– C'est hors de question, Ino !  
– Il ne me semble pas que tu sois en mesure de protester, Sakura. Naruto ! Quelle est ta réponse ?  
– Comment ça, ma réponse ? Je...je ne peux pas ! Je suis avec Hinata-_chan_, et je ne peux pas la quitter maintenant...en fait je ne veux pas la quitter tout court !  
– On ne te demande pas de la quitter, corrigea Shikamaru, juste de dire que c'est ton enfant. Ça nous permettra de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un plan d'action. Je te signale qu'elle ne pourra pas longtemps cacher sa grossesse. Tu es la seule personne qui passe suffisamment de temps avec Sakura pour que ce soit crédible. En plus, comme tout le monde sait que tu étais amoureux d'elle avant, cette histoire tient bien la route.  
– Oui, et puis tu peux Hinata mettre dans la confidence, ajouta Ino. Telle que je la connais, c'est sûr que ça va la blesser d'entendre les villageois mais elle ne dira rien car tu l'as fait par amitié. »

Le coeur de Naruto cessa alors de battre. Lui dire ? A Hinata ? Qu'il protégeait une fois de plus cet_homme_, ce _monstre_ qui avait failli lui prendre la vie à maintes reprises ?

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-il bien trop fort.

Les autres le regardèrent les yeux écarquillés, surpris par sa réaction.

« Naruto a raison, on ne peut pas faire ça ! Continua de plaider Sakura  
– C'est pourtant la seule solution qu'on ait trouvé jusqu'ici. Naruto, je sais que c'est un grand sacrifice mais est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas... ? Pour Sakura, Naruto, fais-le pour son bébé. »

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Il avait déjà promis à la brune qu'ils auraient leur propre famille, il lui avait promis qu'ils auraient droit à leur part de bonheur, il y croyait, il en était certain, c'était bien pour cela qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage trois ans plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait sacrifié pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas préférer son Équipe à l'amour de sa vie. C'était un ninja, certes, mais c'était un homme avant tout et il savait que sans elle il ne serait rien. Mais...il s'agissait d'un bébé, pas seulement de l'enfant de Sasuke. Il s'agissait de ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux plus que tout au monde. Pouvait-il les laisser, livrés à leur sort et tout de même avoir le courage de se regarder le lendemain dans la glace ? Il n'était pas ce genre de personne, il était un bon ami et c'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui...non, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas prêt d'ajouter d'autres remords sur sa conscience en abandonnant sa meilleure amie.

« Je...laissez-moi réfléchir pour la couverture mais il est hors de question que qui que ce soit en parle à Hinata, vous m'avez entendu ? »

Sakura le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, la mine horrifiée mais il se contenta d'un regard pointu dans sa direction.

« Hors de question. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

« Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'ai encore choisi. Pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi... », acheva-t-il dans un vague murmure

C'est ainsi qu'il accepta de mettre en péril la plus belle relation qu'il ait jamais construite.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il fut accueilli par l'alléchante odeur d'un repas fait maison. Cela lui aurait normalement mis l'eau à la bouche mais, ce jour-là, son estomac était trop serré, il n'avait aucun appétit. Sa belle chantonnait gaiement dans la cuisine un air qui lui était inconnu. Il sourit tristement. Elle était si belle, si rayonnante, si époustouflante. Il voyait souvent les regards envieux des autres femmes posés sur elle et il les comprenait tout à fait. Qui ne serait pas jaloux d'une telle déesse ? Il se demandait encore comment elle faisait pour lui rester fidèle, pour n'aimer que lui malgré tous ses défauts, malgré ses erreurs et toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées et lui infligerait bientôt...

Non, il ne la méritait pas, elle était trop gentille, trop douce, trop bonne et les dieux avaient dû se tromper en lui offrant tel bijou. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils avaient dû se rendre compte de leur erreur et c'était pour cela qu'ils s'acharnaient maintenant à les séparer...

Il lui suffit de quelques enjambées pour se retrouver dans son dos, ses mains fermement serrées autour de son ventre plat. Elle sursauta, surprise, mais se décontracta bien vite dans ses bras. Il s'enivra un instant de son parfum si délicat et unique.

« Je suis rentré, soupira-t-il dans ses cheveux  
– Bienvenue à la maison. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
– Pas trop, non, marmonna-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains sous ton chemisier  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Sai s'est encore moqué de toi ? Ou c'est Shikamaru qui t'a une fois de plus battu au shôgi ? Pouffa-t-elle  
– Quelque chose dans le genre, moui. »

Ses deux mains remontaient doucement mais sûrement vers sa poitrine mais ce fut sans compter la brune qui se dégagea prestement de son emprise et lui lança un regard mécontent.

« Pas maintenant, Naruto, je cuisine. »

Il soupira, contrarié et penaud, et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à proximité du plan de travail. Hinata fut surprise qu'il n'insiste pas plus comme d'habitude mais se dit qu'il devait encore en vouloir à celui qui lui avait fait passer une mauvaise journée. Elle se retourna alors et se mit en devoir de remuer la mixture qui bouillait dans la casserole.

Il la regarda faire. Qu'elle était belle ainsi...Il baissa son regard vers sa main libre, posée sur son plan de travail et il y vit la bague qu'il lui avait offerte trois ans plus tôt. Il avait eu un mal fou à la choisir car toutes celles que lui avaient montré les bijoutiers de Konoha lui semblaient toujours trop imposantes et manquaient de finesse. Il avait fini par demander conseil à Tenten, la seule des Neuf qui se soit mariée, et elle lui avait conseillé une petite bijouterie peu connue qui se trouvait aux alentours de Konoha et où Neji avait acheté sa bague. Là, il était tombé sur l'exemplaire le plus pur et délicat qui soit. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un anneau assez simple, en or blanc, dans lequel était incrusté un petit diamant dont la couleur oscillait entre le gris et le mauve. Ces couleurs lui avaient aussitôt rappelé sa belle et il s'était empressé de l'acheter et d'y graver la promesse d'amour qui les avaient liés jusqu'alors.

Au départ, il avait eu peur qu'elle croie qu'il ne voulait l'épouser que parce qu'il savait que, suite au sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il y avait peu de chance quiconque d'autre veuille en faire sa femme. Mais il s'était appliqué à lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait toujours rêvé et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer sa vie sans elle. De plus, cette demande jouait également en leur faveur dans la procédure d'adoption. Ils devaient paraître unis et déterminés s'ils voulaient obtenir gain de cause.

En toute honnêteté, il n'en était pas toujours le cas. Ils se disputaient plus fréquemment depuis l'introduction de leur dossier. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'ils attendaient une réponse et celle-ci ne leur parvenait toujours pas. Ils étaient tous deux constamment frustrés et en colère et ils finissaient assez fréquemment par se disputer à ce sujet, à se rejeter mutuellement la faute. Il arrivait qu'ils ne se parlent pas pendant des jours, que l'un ou l'autre quitte le domicile familial et aille s'isoler à l'extérieur du village, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils cessaient de s'aimer. Ils n'avaient jamais su rester fâchés plus de trois jours, et tôt ou tard l'un des deux revenait penaud vers l'autre et ils se pardonnaient mutuellement. Il s'agissait de bêtes et simples disputes de couple comme d'autres en connaissaient et ils savaient tous deux que ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça – la preuve, depuis une semaine, ils se comportaient comme de jeunes mariés. Malheureusement, c'était sur ce détail que reposait le plan de Shikamaru et Ino : ils voulaient qu'il lui fasse comprendre qu'il était possible qu'il ait failli à sa tâche, qu'il l'ait trahie et que ces disputes avaient plus d'impact sur lui qu'elle ne le pensait.

Il l'observa se mouvoir dans leur cuisine. Il connaissait bien Hinata et il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le détester elle lui pardonnait tout sans rechigner et l'aimait encore plus que ce que la signification de ce verbe laissait entendre. Elle lui avait tout donné, tout ce qu'elle possédait, tous ses rêves et envies et elle faisait toujours passer son bonheur après le sien. Une fois, quand ils étaient couchés sur leur lit, elle lui avait même murmuré qu'elle ne vivait que pour voir son sourire illuminer ses journées. Ce manque de considération pour sa propre personne l'avait d'abord effrayé mais, bien vite, il avait compris qu'elle se comportait de la sorte car elle croyait vraiment en lui, bien plus que quiconque auparavant. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était véritablement l'amour de sa vie et qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. Mais il se demanda alors si, elle, pouvait accepter une fois encore qu'il fasse passer le bonheur des autres avant le leur.

« Au fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Akane-san.  
– Qui ça ?  
– Akane-san, l'assitante sociale.  
– Ah oui, pour l'adoption...  
– Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'ils allaient commencer à examiner les dossiers introduits il y a deux ans. Ca veut dire que c'est bientôt notre tour », lui sourit-elle

Il lui rendit son sourire, avec bien moins de conviction ceci dit. Elle semblait si heureuse, comment pouvait-il lui annoncer une telle nouvelle ? Il n'était pas sans savoir son fil de pensées. Il avait beau lui montrer jour après jour qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était la seule pour lui, il savait qu'elle se méfiait toujours de Sakura. Naruto savait qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à croire en ce mensonge et c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus.

« J'ai fini ! » S'exclama-t-elle plusieurs minutes plus tard

Il en profita donc pour se rapprocher de nouveau d'elle et la serrer fort dans ses bras. Il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs, et l'enferma dans cette cage afin que jamais elle ne le quitte.

« Naruto, tu me fais mal...  
– Oh, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en dé-serrant son étreinte  
– Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu patraq-  
– Tu es belle.  
– Hein ? S'étonna-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.  
– Tu es belle. Ça fait longtemps que je ne te l'ai pas dit et je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de remédier à cette erreur.  
– Tu me l'as dit ce matin, idiot », elle se mit à rire.

Il la regarda faire, subjugué par ce visage qui ne suggérait que le bonheur et la joie.

« Je t'aime. »

Son rire cessa aussitôt. Ils avaient beau se le dire assez souvent, ça la gênait toujours autant quand il prononçait ces trois mots.

« M-moi aussi », répondit-elle en détournant les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

Il saisit son menton entre ses mains.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Plus que ma vie. Plus que quiconque. »

Ses perles opalines plongèrent un instant dans le feu qui semblait animer la mer de ses yeux et elle fut frappée par la sincérité et la passion que ceux-ci contenaient.

« Naruto...moi aus-  
– Non, ne dis rien. Donne-moi ta main. »

Elle la tendit vers lui et il la pressa sur sa poitrine, entre ses deux poumons.

« Tu sens ce coeur qui bat ? Tu sens la chaleur qui s'en dégage ?  
– Qu'est-ce que-  
– Chuut . Je veux juste que tu saches que tu es la seule qui le gonfle ainsi d'amour. Tu es la seule qui anime en moi cette volonté du feu qui me pousse à me battre jour après jour. »

Il vit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et se pencha vers elle pour les embrasser lentement, avec une infinie douceur.

« Naruto-_kun_...  
– Chuut - il posa son index sur ses lèvres roses. Je tenais à te le rappeler parce que je m'apprête à te dire quelque chose d'abominable et j'aimerais que, pendant que je te parle, tu ne te souviennes que de ça. Je t'aime. D'accord ?  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il-  
– D'accord ? » La pressa-t-il

Elle hocha simplement la tête et il déglutit difficilement avant de commettre la seule faute qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire à son égard : lui mentir.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, il se trouvait assis sur la tête sculptée de son père, le Quatrième Hokage, contemplant son village en pleine transition. L'hiver touchait à sa fin et c'était désormais un voile de feuilles aux couleurs rouges, oranges et jaunes qui recouvrait le sol tandis que le Soleil parvenait tant bien que bien mal à balayer les dernières traces d'un hiver trop rude. C'était comme si l'ensemble du village se retrouvait sous un rideau de feu vif, chaud et crépitant. Les arbres témoignaient de nouveau de leur majestueuse splendeur et les fleurs de Cerisier redonnaient au village une certaine fraîcheur par leur couleur vive et joyeuse.

Les semaines précédentes avaient été rudes pour lui. Entre Tsunade qui était entrée dans une colère noire en apprenant sa prétendue relation avec Sakura, Hiashi et Kiba qui l'avaient presque laissé pour mort en apprenant son infidélité et le regard des autres, que ce soit les villageois ou ses camarades ninjas, il se sentait éreinté. Les nouvelles voyageaient vite dans un petit village comme Konoha et il se sentait bête d'avoir cru que personne à part les principaux concernés n'en saurait rien. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aurait de nouveau droit à des regards emplis de dédain et de dégoût lorsqu'il se promenait dans les rues de son village natal, mais il se disait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de solution à long terme mais il ne désespérait pas, et peut-être que celle-ci lui permettrait de se tirer de ce mensonge si pesant...

Tous ces regards lui faisaient du mal, mais ils n'étaient rien en comparaison de celui qu'Hinata lui avait lancé lorsqu'il lui avait avoué un adultère qu'il n'avait pas commis. Elle ne s'était pas mise en colère, elle s'était contentée d'une mine déçue et blessée et cela faisait encore plus mal que les coups de poing de Sakura. Il s'était senti tellement coupable ce jour-là de lui imposer un tel mensonge mais comment aurait-il pu lui dire la vérité ? Comment était-il censé lui dire qu'il voulait protéger une traîtresse qui portait l'enfant de celui qui avait failli le tuer plus d'une fois et dont elle l'avait protégé en contre partie de nombreux sacrifices ? Non, ça la détruirait encore plus, elle avait suffisamment de remords ainsi, il ne pouvait pas les siens.

Elle l'avait ignoré pendant près de trois mois pendant lesquels les signes de la grossesse de Sakura étaient devenus de plus en plus visibles. Elle était même allée vivre chez Tenten, prétextant avoir besoin de distance. Il leur arrivait de se croiser dans la rue mais elle l'ignorait ostensiblement - lui tout comme la Rose d'ailleurs - et il avait beau vouloir protéger cet enfant dans le ventre de son amie, il en avait souvent fallu de peu pour qu'il l'abandonne sur le champ et retourne auprès de la brune. Il était un homme, certes, et il avait une fierté, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de littéralement ramper à ses pieds. Il ne parvenait pas à vivre sans elle, c'était trop dur, trop différent, comme s'il manquait littéralement une partie de son cœur. Mais lui avait brisé le sien, comment aurait-elle pu lui pardonner ?

Pourtant elle le fit et c'est ce qui l'étonna le plus. Un jour, il était revenu d'une mission plus violente que d'ordinaire. Il aurait pu éviter cela, et il le savait, mais il se sentait si vide sans elle, il avait eu envie de_ressentir_ quelque chose et il avait laissé son adversaire lui porter des coups qu'un simple genin aurait pu éviter et il s'était démené pour empêcher Kurama de lui venir en aide – chose peu aisé quand on sait à quel point le renard tient à sa vie. En un mot comme en cent, il était en très mauvais état et avait été aussitôt conduit à l'hôpital. Tsunade avait dû l'opérer et il avait été placé dans le département des soins intensifs quand il avait perdu connaissance à cause de la fatigue.

Quand il s'était réveillé, elle était là, à ses côtés. Il savait qu'elle avait pleuré car il parvenait encore à distinguer deux sillons sur ses joues rondes et pleines. En l'observant un peu plus longtemps, il remarqua que ses vêtements paraissaient étonnamment amples, elle avait maigri – beaucoup trop d'ailleurs – et il se mordit les lèvres en réalisant qu'elle avait dû cesser de se nourrir par sa faute. Et à en juger par le léger ronflement qu'elle émettait, il déduit rapidement qu'elle devait manquer de sommeil car elle ne ronflait que quand elle était très fatiguée. Mais malgré tous ces détails, il l'avait trouvé si belle en cet instant que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

Quand elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait vu ses yeux ouverts, elle s'était précipitée vers lui afin de vérifier ses constantes. Une fois rassurée, elle se tourna enfin vers lui et le gifla si fort qu'une marque rouge et douloureuse apparut aussitôt sur sa joue. Il fut si choqué qu'aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle s'était alors jetée sur lui et s'était agrippée à lui si fort qu'il crut s'étouffer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sut qu'elle lui avait pardonné. « J'essaierai d'être une bonne belle-mère. » avait-elle murmuré quand elle eut plus ou moins recouvré son calme. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, mêlant ses larmes aux siennes, heureux qu'elle soit revenue vers lui bien que la culpabilité continuât de le ronger.

Le bruit d'une feuille écrasée l'alerta soudain et il tourna le regard vers un autre ninja qui s'approchait de lui, une cigarette éteinte pendant négligemment au coin de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shikamaru ?  
– Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Hinata s'inquiète pour toi, il paraît que ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu as disparu sans prévenir.  
– Ah ? Désolé qu'elle t'ait envoyé à ma recherche, je vais retourner à la maison, dans ce cas. »

Il se leva et observa une dernière fois son village avant de soupirer.

« Sakura a un rendez-vous chez le médecin la semaine prochaine.  
– Tu devrais y aller.  
– Je sais. C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit. »

Il tourna la tête vers le brun.

« Shika, je ne sais pas si...enfin, je-  
– Ne t'en fais pas , tu as le droit de craquer. On t'en demande beaucoup, comme d'habitude. Évite juste de le faire comme ça devant les autres, ça risque de démolir sa couverture. »

Naruto acquiesca et porta sa main droite vers l'annulaire de sa jumelle, où se trouvait une bague en or blanc qui semblait briller de milles feux lorsqu'elle était frappée par les rayons du soleil.

« Tu devrais vraiment en parler à Hinata, mumura Shikamaru lascivement en s'asseyant au sol  
– Non. »

Il avait prononcé ce simple mot avec une telle détermination et une telle froideur que son camarade sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine. Sa voix était tranchante et claire, ne laissant aucune place pour d'éventuelles négociations. Naruto se tourna alors et lui fit face quelques instants avant de prendre le chemin vers sa demeure.

« Naruto !  
– Oui ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner  
– Qu'est-ce que tu entendais par _« pas après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. »_ ? »

Shikamaru l'entendit soupirer mais il ne se retourna pas, préférant admirer les la lente valse des nuages clairs.

« Elle était là, le jour où Sasuke est revenu nous attaquer. Il se battait contre moi et j'ai vu Sai qui arrivait derrière lui dans l'intention de le tuer. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris, je suppose que je pensais encore qu'on pouvait l'aider à revenir dans le droit chemin – il sourit amèrement – et en voyant Sai j'ai voulu m'interposer sans voir que Sasuke s'apprêtait à m'attaquer. Hinata se battait avec un autre de ces enfoirés et elle avait aperçu Neji et Shino qui avaient du mal à se débarrasser d'un adversaire un peu trop coriace alors elle s'est précipitée vers eux sauf qu'en chemin elle a vu Sasuke qui se jetait sur moi...»

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre sa respiration tandis que Shikamaru sortait son briquet de sa poche.

« J'aurais du mourir ce jour-là, tu sais ? Je n'étais pas protégé du tout, et Sasuke il... - il grimaça – il voulait me tuer. Je le sais parce que j'ai vu cette étincelle meurtrière dans ses yeux. Je serais mort aujourd'hui si elle n'était pas intervenue. Hinata a choisi de me protéger, elle a choisi de laisser Tenten veuve et Tenji et Hizashi orphelins. Elle a choisi d'enlever un fils à la mère de Shino. Elle a sacrifié sa famille et son ami pour moi. Je lui dois tout, je lui dois ma vie. Comment veux-tu que je lui annonce que j'ai préféré sauver le fils de Sasuke plutôt que notre relation ?  
– Mais ce n'est pas la même chose...tu sais que cela se résumait à ça on ne tenterait pas autant d'aider Sakura. Regarde Ino, Sasuke a tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. Tu ne penses pas que si ça se limitait à ça, elle ne l'aurait pas déjà tuée à l'heure qu'il est ?  
– Je le sais bien. Et je sais qu'on essaie de se convaincre qu'on est seulement en train de sauver Sakura et son bébé mais c'est la vérité. Voyons la vérité en face, Sakura a trahi son village mais elle reste malgré tout mon amie. Mais je ne peux pas dire ça à Hinata, elle la tuera – il sentit Shikamaru se tendre. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'elle essaie de comprendre, de me pardonner – et je sais qu'elle essaiera parce que c'est dans sa nature – je ne veux pas la forcer à regarder cet enfant tous les jours et à se rappeler que cet enflure a réussi là où nous avons échoué. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se rappelle constamment qu'elle a sacrifié tant pour moi et que j'ai choisi une fois de plus de faire passer son bonheur après celui de personnes qui ne le méritent pas. »

Shikamaru exhala alors un nuage de fumée tandis que Naruto disparaissait dans un tourbillon de feuilles et de fleurs. Seuls les rayons de soleil d'un printemps trop longtemps attendu lui apportèrent la chaleur qui avait depuis longtemps déserté la voix de l'Uzumaki.

* * *

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa le paquet que tentait tant bien que mal d'atteindre la femme à ses côtés.

« Merci », susurra-t-elle doucement en se collant contre son flanc

Il l'entoura alors de ses bras et posa doucement son menton sur sa tête. Ses yeux tristes admirèrent un instant la nature, à l'extérieur, qui semblait revivre de nouveau.

« De rien...Sakura. »

* * *

**MOT DE FIN**  
Bonjour chez vous :) je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente, j'ai eu un mal fou à boucler les dialogues de cette partie. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira :) Pour compenser ce retard, j'ai essayé de le faire le plus long possible sans pour autant déborder sur ce qui se sera décrit dans "Été".

Pour en revenir à ce texte: alors ? Surpris ? Je l'espère, en tout cas. C'est assez tordu comme histoire, ceci dit xD  
Dans "Été" (dans plus ou moins deux semaines), je vous livrerai enfin le dernier élément qui a mené à la séparation de nos deux protagonistes.

D'ici là, quelques reviews constructives seraient les bienvenues :)

A la prochaine,

Bee.


End file.
